Hope Will Lead the Way
by tivanciscm
Summary: When a distraught teenage girl comes running into the NCIS building saying her parents died, how will the team respond? What will be done with the girl who has got no other family? Will she ever learn to trust again? And...what is it time to learn the difference between friends and foes? Tiva pairing! May have some violence scenes! NOT UPDATING TILL I GET MORE REVIEWS!
1. Introduction

**Hi there! Fanfiction is being odd...but here is an intro to a new story! So sorry it's been awhile! Don't give up on me! xD**

* * *

"Please! Help me! Someone! Please!" A girl, who looked about 14, cried coming out of the elevator of the NCIS building. A man with a striped-button down shirt moved out of his cubical and walked over to the girl who was now crying. "My parents. Both...they're dead. I...I saw it happen! Please help!" When Tony got closer to her, he could see the unmistakable stains of blood all over her pink shirt and jeans. He could tell her ponytail had been carefully put up that morning but was messed up by the situation. The elevator door opened and Ziva David came in wearing a dark green V-neck shirt and black work pants.

"You made a new friend, Tony?" She asked walking toward them.

"Please!" The girl said turning around to face Ziva. "My parents have just been shot! He...he tried to take me too, but I ran away. I think I've lost him, but I'm not sure! Please help me!" Ziva dropped her bag and bent down in front of the girl.

"Woah woah. Hold on Sweetie. What happened?"

"I don't know! A man in black ran into my house and...and he shot them! And he tried to get me but...but I ran away! Please!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Some of you may be wondering how I came up with this idea! I was actually watching NCIS Season 10 episode 8 last night and the idea of Ziva being like a mother figure came to me...and if I tell you more...then this story will be completely useless to write because...well anyway. Yeah! I hope you like this next chapter! So sorry. I lied saying I would update it yesterday but never did! Ahh! There isn't enough hours in a day! But anyway, hope you enjoy! I'm really enjoying writing this:)  
**

* * *

_**Our first intuitions are the true ones.**_

_**~Emile M. Cioran**_

* * *

_"Please!" The girl said turning around to face Ziva. "My parents have just been shot! He...he tried to take me too, but I ran away. I think I've lost him, but I'm not sure! Please help me!" Ziva dropped her bag and bent down in front of the girl._

_"Woah woah. Hold on Sweetie. What happened?"_

_"I don't know! A man in black ran into my house and...and he shot them! And he tried to get me but...but I ran away! Please!"_

_ _NCIS__

"Alyssa, I know this is hard for you, but please. If you can remember anything, could you tell us?" Tony asked the girl who was now sitting in a chair beside his desk. Alyssa looked down at her feet. She usually loved the kind of seats she was sitting on. The spinny ones. Most of the time she would spin like crazy on them and laugh until she was crying.

_I can't though. My parents are dead. _She thought to herself. _They're never coming back._ She lifted her legs so her feet were on the chair and her face was hidden in her knees. _I could've saved them. I'm so stupid._

"Alyssa?" A voice called her out of her thoughts. Alyssa looked up at Tony.

"They're dead." She didn't know what else to say. "I could've saved them. I could've helped them. They would still be here." She choked back the tears coming up from her throat. "It's all my fault they died."

"No Sweetie, it is not your fault." Ziva said coming over to the crying girl. She put a comforting arm around her then looked at Tony. "It is too early for questioning." She whispered to him. "I do not think she wants to talk about it. Leave it alone."

"Do you have any siblings?" Tony asked her.

"No, I'm the only...only one."

"Really? Me too. It must be pretty awesome. Getting everything you want."

"They didn't spoil me." Ziva could tell she was trying to avoid saying 'My parents'.

"That's what you think. But take Ziva for example. She had a sister and she's a mess." Ziva glared at him. "We are lucky because our parents only loved us and they didn't try to split their love." Alyssa smiled briefly but then went back to her usual frown.

"Look," Ziva said "how about we take you to our boss. He will know what to do."

"What about me Ziva?" Gibbs shouted as he was coming closer to the three people by Tony's desk.

"Gibbs, this girl, Alyssa, came running in saying her parents got shot. The guy who shot them was chasing her too."

"Why did you come here?" Gibbs asked.

"It was the closest building I could find." Alyssa said quietly.

"Well lucky you we are the NCIS and deal with crimes. Although, only navy crimes."

"Boss!" McGee shouted from his desk pointing at the mini TV on his computer table. "It's all over the news. Two navy soilders were shot in their home this morning. I think we have a case."

"Those are my parents!" Alyssa cried standing up.

"Get yourselves ready. We're going out." Gibbs said walking past them and up the stairs to his boss's office. "Ziva, take Alyssa down to Abby."

* * *

"Friends texting you?" Abby asked Alyssa. The girl looked up at Abby from the table she was sitting at.

"Uhm...yea. They're all worried. Since it was...you know all over the news."

"You might want to text them back and tell them you're okay."

"Yeah...I guess I should." Alyssa said looking back down at her phone, but then looked up. "Abby, have you...ever had someone in your life that has died?"

"Both my parents as well." Abby said looking down at the ground.

"I am so sorry." Alyssa said.

"Don't be. It's over."

"Do you ever get over it?" Alyssa asked Abby.

"You never get over it." A voice said coming out from the elevator. Alyssa and Abby looked up to see Ziva standing by the door.. "You only get through it."

"How?"

"Being surrounded by loving people and time." Ziva said walking over to Alyssa.

"I just realized something..." Alyssa said standing up.

"What is that?" Ziva asked.

"I don't have anywhere else to go. I have no other family. Both my parents were the only kids and...I don't have any living grandparents."

"We'll figure something out." Abby said reassuringly. "Is there something you need, Ziva?" Abby asked.

"No, I just wanted to check to see if she was settling all right." Ziva looked at the girl. "How are you feeling?"

"Still in a bit of shock. Where will I sleep tonight?"

"I can bring you home with me." Ziva said.

* * *

"Who's gonna get my stuff?" Alyssa asked Ziva on the car ride home. They had figured out who the murderer was and now he was locked up in jail. It was nearly 3 am and they were both ready for some sleep.

"Oh! Gibbs already took them over. Whenever we went to...your house earlier."

"Okay."

"How are you holding up?"

"I don't know." Alyssa said. "I keep thinking that this is all a bad dream and I'm gonna wake up any minute...but I don't know."

"Well a good night's rest should help you."

"Yeah...maybe." Alyssa paused. "What about school tomorrow? Do I have to go?"

"Well I would be surprised if you wanted to go, but I would not think you would want to."

"No! I don't want to! All the kids are going to treat me weird...and I hate that feeling." Alyssa said. "I mean...I have awesome friends...but I just don't like it when everyone is nice to me."

"You want them to be mean?" Ziva asked as she parked in the driveway of her apartment.

"No! I just don't want them feeling sorry for me. That's all."

"Ah. I see. Well grab your back-pack. We are here." Ziva said opening her car door to get out.

"Thanks again...Ms. David." Alyssa said as she got out as well.

"Please, call me Ziva." They both shut their doors and Alyssa grabbed her back-pack from the back. When they got to the door, Ziva fiddled with her keys until she found the right one and unlocked the door.

"Wow." Alyssa said stepping in and looking around. "It's nice in here."

"Oh well thank you." Ziva said shutting the front door. "I was not really expecting any guests so it is a bit messy."

"It's not messy...at least...it's better than my...old room." Ziva smiled.

"Well, I will show your room if you would like. It is a guest room, but I think it should do until we find you a home."

"Ziva, that reminds me." Alyssa looked at the ground. "What if you can't find me a family? I know most parents who are looking to adopt don't want to adopt a 14-year-old."

"If we cannot find you a family, I will adopt you myself." Ziva said. Alyssa looked up at her and smiled. "Now...follow me and I will take you to your bedroom."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for keeping up with my story! Really appreciate it! So...here's the scooppidedoo (made up word). I won't be able to update on weekends. Idk where everyone is from but most days I am able to update. I can't on weekends though because my mum is home and I feel weird of using the computer when she's home. (i don't know why) So basically, 4 (maybe 5) days a week I'll be updating this story. Oh...and another thing...Tiva starts happening later on. I don't like when people rush into their relationship. They kinda have a love-hate relationship and I like it that way. They love to joke around with each other and it just seems more real to have their relationship happen later on. Only makes sense.**

**PSSSSS! ASSUME A WEEK HAS PASSED!**

* * *

_"Ziva, that reminds me." Alyssa looked at the ground. "What if you can't find me a family? I know most parents who are looking to adopt don't want to adopt a 14-year-old."_

_"If we cannot find you a family, I will adopt you myself." Ziva said. Alyssa looked up at her and smiled. "Now...follow me and I will take you to your bedroom."_

* * *

"Would you like some coffee, Alyssa?" Ziva asked the 14 year-old girl when they were down in the kitchen. It was a Friday and they had an hour before Ziva had to leave for work.

"Yes, please." Alyssa answered sitting down on a stool in the kitchen. The kitchen was a decent size. It had all the necessary appliances and big enough to walk around in. In the middle of the room, there was a bar-type of table with stools around it. Ziva was working on the coffee while Alyssa looked around. She didn't see any family pictures or anything like that. She wasn't sure if she should ask why not, but her curiosity grew when she noticed a picture of her and a male. They both looked happy and they looked like they were madly in love. "Who is that guy? In that photograph?" She piped up.

"Oh. That's Ray...my ex. That was taken in Miami a long time ago."

"Oh..." Alyssa didn't know what to say. She could tell Ziva didn't want to talk about it so she shut her mouth.

"Would you like sugar and cream in your coffee?" Ziva asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure." Alyssa answered. Ziva put the cream and sugar in the teenager's cup and gave it to her sitting across from her.

"Do you have any boys in your life?" Ziva asked. Alyssa smirked.

"My last one ended up being a jerk. I saw him kissing another girl...like...really making out with her. That was at the Homecoming dance. I called him the next day and broke up with him."

"How many have you had?"

"Two. He was my longest though. We dated for like...5 months."

"Wow..."

"I got over it pretty fast. I didn't really like him in the first place. He wasn't a very good kisser."

"Why were you dating him then?" Ziva asked.

"Middle School. Everyone judges you. If you don't have a boyfriend, you aren't cool." Alyssa said finishing up her coffee and stood up. "Thanks for the coffee. I'll go get ready now."

"You are welcome. Okay. I can take your cup." Ziva said holding out her hand. Alyssa handed her the cup and walked out the kitchen.

* * *

"Morning Ziva, Alyssa." Tony said as Ziva and Alyssa walked into the bullpen to Ziva's desk.

"Hello, Tony." Ziva said.

"Hi." Alyssa answered with a weak smile.

"How are you holding up, Alyssa."

"All right. I guess." Alyssa answered. She looked at Ziva. "Can I go down to Abby's lab?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Ziva smiled. Alyssa ran out of the bullpen and over to the elevator. Pushing the 'down arrow' on the elevator, she waited for the doors to open. When it did she smiled and walked in pushing the 'Level 1' button. When the elevator finally stopped moving and the doors opened she walked into Abby's lab. The music was so loud she couldn't even hear herself think. She saw Abby in the middle of the room by the computer concentrating very hard.

"Hey Abby!" Alyssa shouted. "Could you turn the music any louder?!" Abby looked up and grabbed the remote sitting beside her and pushed it button. The music stopped.

"Hey! Sorry!" Abby rushed over to the girl, her black pigtails swinging against her head and her white lab-coat floating behind her. "Loud music helps me concentrate." She said as she gave Alyssa an awkward hug.

"It's okay." Alyssa laughed just as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw a number flashing on her screen she didn't recognize. "Hello?" She answered.

"I see you." A male voice said. Alyssa looked around the room.

"Who is this? Tony?" Alyssa asked. She couldn't see anyone else but Abby in the lab.

"No, Sweetheart. You think you're safe, but you're not." And he hung up. Alyssa stared at her phone for a few seconds.

"Who was that?" Abby asked.

"I need to get Gibbs. Now." Alyssa said. "Can I borrow your phone? I don't have his number."

"Yeah yeah. Sure." Abby said taking out her phone from her lab coat. She handed it to Alyssa who immediately took it and switched it on and finding Abby's contacts. When she found Gibbs, she clicked on his name and went to 'Call Gibbs'. The phone rang.

Finally on the third ring he answered. "Hey Abs. What's up?"

"Gibbs, it's me, Alyssa. I think someone is watching me."

* * *

"Can I see the number again?" McGee asked Alyssa.

"Yeah yeah. Here's my phone." Alyssa said to him handing him her phone. Ziva came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Someone just called me and said they could see me. I thought it was just Tony messing around. He said, 'You think you're safe, but you're not.'"

"That is strange." Ziva said.

"I think I've got the owner of that phone!" McGee called out. Alyssa, Ziva, and Tony ran over to his computer. Ziva put a hand on Alyssa's shoulder and Tony stood behind her. It was as if they were blocking her from getting harmed. "Do you know a, Mark Trough?" McGee asked. Alyssa shook her head.

"No idea." She answered. They all looked puzzled until she spoke up again. "Did the guy who killed my...them, was he happy about going to jail?"

"I don't know anyone who would be happy about going to jail." Tony answered.

"He did say something that confused me. He said, 'It is not over yet.' I told him that it was because he would be spending his whole life there."

"What if it was a conspiracy?" Alyssa asked. They all looked at her. "What if they weren't trying to get my parents? What if it's me they want?"

"Where does this...Mark Trough live?" Ziva asked McGee.

"Uhm...it says, '112 Limbacken Road'." He answered.

"He won't be there though!" Alyssa exclaimed. "He's watching me!" Ziva looked at her and gave her a hug.

"You are safe with us. He will not harm you while you are here." She said as she pulled out her gun. Alyssa smiled just as Gibbs walked over.

"What have we got?" He asked.

"Sir, he's around this building. We don't know if he's outside or inside."

"SECURE THE BUILDING!" Gibbs shouted at everyone in the room. "I NEED PEOPLE ARMED OUTSIDE AND BY EVERY ENTREANCE!" Everyone in the room just looked at him as if he was crazy. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? WE HAVE A GIRL IN DANGER OF BEING KILLED! GO!" And then everyone scurried off into the elevator.

"Ziva!" Alyssa shouted running after her. "Stay...please?"

"Ziva, take Alyssa down to Abby's with you." Gibbs called out running toward the two. "I want you both to stay with her. Make her feel safe." Ziva nodded and put an arm around Alyssa.

* * *

**Don't hate me. Haha. Next chapter is coming up! If I can type it in 45 minutes. xD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay...I'm back very quickly! I couldn't stop writing right in the middle of the suspense. So anyway...CHAPTER 3! Woohoo!**

* * *

"Alyssa!" Ziva shouted running over to the teenager. "Get down! Now!" She embraced Alyssa and knocked her down right as the window in Abby's lab shattered. Abby screamed and crawled over two them. Alyssa clung to Ziva and began to shiver of fear.

"Why is this happening to me? What does he want from me?" She whimpered.

"Shhh." Ziva whispered as she smoothed Alyssa's hair in the back. "It is okay. It will all be over soon."

"I should just give myself up. Then he won't be following me anymore." Alyssa said.

"No!" Abby shouted in a loud whisper. "Don't give yourself up!"

"Isn't this sweet?" A male voice laughed. They all looked up. It was easy to tell it was Mark Trough. He had a lean figure and a white ripped up tank top with holey jeans. He was almost bald and had eyes the colour of amber. They pierced through Alyssa's heart. Ziva got up along with the other two and took out her gun.

"You try to hurt her, you die." She said calmly holding out her gun.

"You'll be...killed by my...farting hippo!" Abby cried grabbing the stuffed hippo.

"Abby, pipe down." Ziva said.

"Sorry..." Abby said.

"Well, sorry hun, but...you'll have to come with me tonight." Mark said looking at Alyssa from behind Ziva.

"In your dreams Mark." Ziva said. "Put the gun down or I will have no choice but to kill you."

"A girl? Kill ME? Must be a joke!" Mark said.

"Yeah...it is a joke, but she's not alone." A voice said coming into the lab. It was Tony. He was also carrying a gun.

"Shut-up Tony." Ziva hissed.

"Ziva, hold your shot!" Gibbs called out holding a gun out also. "Abby! Alyssa! Run over here!" Alyssa stood where she was too frightened to move.

_This is not happening__. _She thought as Mark pulled out a gun.

"Alyssa! Move!" Gibbs shouted. Before anyone could say anything, a gun went off. Alyssa screamed.

* * *

**I'm so evil. I know. Haha! Wait till Monday! xD (if not in 4 minutes)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So...I couldn't let you in suspense for much longer. So here is the next chapter! xD I know I said I would update on Monday...but I have about 4 hours till The Mentalist...so...why not?! xD Thanks so much for the reviews! I really really appreciate it so much! And all the follows! x"D So while I'm writing this chapter...I'm listening to NCIS- Aliyah. And music affects the way I write...so we'll see how this turns out. ENJOY!**

**Credit18 - Haha! Yes! I did have to leave it like that! xD Thanks so much!**

**Lorelie-Grace - Haha! Thanks! I'm glad you like it! xD**

**Delaney007 - I love leaving everyone is suspense****!**** Lol! It makes people want to keep reading! xD**

* * *

_"Alyssa! Move!" Gibbs shouted. Before anyone could say anything, a gun went off. Alyssa screamed._

* * *

"Abby, do you want help cleaning up your lab?" Alyssa asked the black-haired forensic a few hours after the incident.

"No no. I'm good. Thanks though! You should...uhm...go back up to the bullpen. I'm sure Ziva is looking for you." Abby said to the girl.

"She knows I'm down here." Alyssa said with a concerned expression. "Abby...are you okay?"

"I just about lost my family down here! Do you think I'm okay?" Abby exclaimed.

"But you didn't Abby! Everyone is alive...except Mark!"

"I could've! I could've lost the people I love the most!"

"Abby," Alyssa said walking over to her. The girl was a bit shorter than her, so she was able to put her hand on Abby's shoulder. "It's more fun to think of the future than dwell on the past."

"Thanks Alyssa." Abby said smiling down at her. Alyssa smiled back. "You know, you are pretty smart for someone your age. I think I could get used to you being around." Abby said. "Has Ziva thought about adopting you?"

"Uhm...well not exactly. We're still trying to find a family that would adopt me." Alyssa paused. "I don't know if I want a different family though."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like the idea of 'starting over'." Alyssa said using her fingers as quotation marks. "I don't think I could."

"It's not starting over. It's just a new-"

"New life. Starting over. Same thing. I just don't want it. I'd rather live on the streets by myself."

"Alyssa! You could have a great family! A family that will love you!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Alyssa asked. "A family that adopted me now wouldn't get the chance to love me! It's too late to love me!"

"That's not true. At all."

"It is, Abby! I'm already a teenager! I'm already grown up! Anyway, I don't want two complete strangers to replace my parents."

"Whoever said they were going to do that?"

"Well...if they're gonna adopt me...then they're not gonna love me the way my real parents did."

"No, I understand. Just...give it a chance."

"I guess..." Alyssa said just as the elevator doors opened. It was Gibbs.

"Hey...Ziva wants to talk to you." He told Alyssa. She nodded and gave Abby a hug.

"Thanks." She said then let go and walked into the elevator with Gibbs.

* * *

"Hey Alyssa." Ziva said when the girl reached her desk.

"You...needed something?" She asked ignoring the two people standing a little aways from Ziva's desk. It was a man and a woman talking amongst themselves.

"Yes. This couple was interested in adopting you. They wanted to know if you would like to spend the night at their place. They said they have a daughter who is autistic and they need a playmate for her since both of their jobs are very demanding." Ziva said pointing at the couple. Alyssa looked at them. They had stopped talking and were staring at her.

"Well...you see..." Alyssa paused. "Bathroom. Emergency." She said running away from everyone in the room and into the women's restroom. Once in there, she went to the sink and turned on the water splashing her face with it. Then she ripped a paper towel from the dispenser and wiped her face with it. She looked at herself more closely.

_What is wrong with me?_ Alyssa asked herself. _They want to adopt me! I should be so excited! Not ready to cry! Wait...maybe these are happy tears! _She pondered on that for a bit._ No...these are defiantly sad tears. I don't want to be adopted by them._ She bit her lip and walked over to the wall away from the door and slowly slid down and began crying.

After a few minutes, Alyssa looked up to see Ziva watching her. "How long have you been standing there?" Alyssa asked through tears.

"Long enough to know that you are upset. What is troubling you?" Ziva asked.

"Could you at least sit down? I feel like I'm being interrogated." Ziva chuckled at this and walked over to Alyssa, sitting down beside her. She put a loving arm around the girl.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"I...I can't."

"Cannot what?"

"My friend has a brother who's autistic...I don't have the patience. I can't do it. I don't want them to be my parents! I don't want to..."

"Shhh...it is okay. I understand." Ziva said as Alyssa put her head on Ziva's shoulder.

"Ziva..." Alyssa whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Can you adopt me?"

"We will see." Ziva answered. "I will promise you one thing though."

"What's that?"

"I will not force a family on you. If you do not like any family that considers adopting you, I promise you...I will adopt you. Okay?" Alyssa nodded.

"Thanks."

"You have to promise me something in return though."

"Okay."

"Promise me you will consider every family. Okay?"

"I promise Ziva." Alyssa said.

"Which means this family. They are waiting."

"How long?"

"Only a night. That is all I am asking." Ziva said taking her arm off Alyssa and stood up. She lent out her hand to Alyssa who grabbed it. Ziva pulled her up into a hug. "You will be okay."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! Before you read this! Go back to Chapter 2! There is a comment in the Author's note section you need to read first! I realized something and it makes much more sense now! **

**That was a sweet chapter...sweet moments between Ziva and Alyssa and Abby and Alyssa. I hope you enjoyed it! xD Oh and thanks again! I appreciate it! This next chapter is the whole day she spends with the new family! Will she like it? Will she hate it? I guess you will have to find out!**

**Lorelie-Grace- A nightmare for every teenager, right haha! I hope you like this re-run! They still are a nightmare. Very rude and not caring what-so-ever. Which is what I wanted. Thanks for keeping up! xD Really appreciate it! ****Lorelie-Grace- well we shall see (wink wink)**

**Tiva-is-life- Fixed! Thanks for the point! Haha! xD Totally missed that somehow! Maybe you'll like the run-run of this chapter :)**

* * *

_"Only a night. That is all I am asking." Ziva said taking her arm off Alyssa and stood up. She lent out her hand to Alyssa who grabbed it. Ziva pulled her up into a hug. "You will be okay." She said stroking the girl's hair with her hand._

* * *

"Is that everything?" Alyssa asked Ziva as she looked down at her suitcase.

"Toiletries?" Ziva asked. Alyssa nodded. "Two pairs of clothes?" Alyssa nodded. "Phone charger?" Alyssa smiled and nodded.

"That's almost impossible to forget. I'll call you tonight before I go to bed and tell you how things went."

"That would be good." Ziva smiled. There was a moment of silence. It was an awkward one though. It was totally comfortable. Alyssa took a deep breath and looked at the guest room one more time.

"I'll miss this room." Alyssa said then looked up at Ziva. "Thanks for being...a great...person."

"You are welcome. I am sure you will come back though." Ziva said giving the girl another hug.

"I love you." Alyssa whispered to Ziva.

"I love you, too." Ziva answered back. "Take care."

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Calhoun stop at a beautiful light blue house. It looked about 4 stories high and had a nice vintage look to it. ledge was pearl white and it bordered every corner and window. They pulled into the long narrow driveway and pulled into the already open garage.

"Well, here we are Sweethead." Mrs. Calhoun smiled looking back from the passanger's seat. Alyssa smiled a bit.

_What the fuck? Sweethead?"_ Alyssa thought.

"Do you need any help bringing anything in?" Mr. Calhoun asked Alyssa looking back also.

"No...no I'll be fine." Alyssa said as she opened the door and got out of the car. They both got out with her and shut their doors. Alyssa squeezed her way to the back of the car where Mr. Calhoun was lifting up the car trunk. She grabbed her suitcase and he shut it locking the car.

"We'll just come around to the front." He said leading her out of the garage and outside. The front of the house was pleasant to look at. There was a flower garden and a beautiful tree that blossomed pink flowers in the Spring.

_It's too nice for me to live. _Alyssa thought as she followed Mr. Calhoun up the pathway to the front door. When she got inside, the air stunk. She didn't know what it was, but it smelled really bad. She knew she couldn't even describe it if someone had asked her to.

"Okay...Mr. Calhoun will take you to your bedroom you will be staying. You can settle in and then we'll call you down for dinner. Sound good?" Mrs. Calhoun said.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Alyssa said as she took off her shoes.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A voice cried coming down the stairs. A girl who looked about 10 came down the stairs. You could tell she was autistic. Her hair was brown and her smile was huge. It made Alyssa gulp.

_Shit._ She thought._ I didn't want to meet her yet._

"Hi, McKennzie! This is Alyssa! The girl we are going to adopt." Mrs. Calhoun said.

_Might!_ Alyssa wanted to correct but she didn't. The girl ran down the rest of the stairs and gave Alyssa a big hug. Shocked Alyssa stumbled back a bit but patted the girl's back. When they separated there was an awkward pause.

"Good to meet you, McKennzie. I actually have to use the restroom." Alyssa said breaking it.

"Oh! The bathroom is straight up the stairs." Mr. Calhoun said. "I'll take you bag to your room."

"No!" Alyssa said grabbing it. She hadn't realized she said it in a rude tone. "I'm sorry! I can take it. It's fine."

"Right. Okay. Well your room is to the right of the bathroom straight into the bedroom. You have a purple floor. McKennzie has a pink floor." Alyssa nodded grabbing her bag and walked up the stairs. She was glad no one followed her because she really didn't need a restroom. She needed to call someone and talk. She didn't know how she was feeling and she needed to resort out her feelings.

_Looks awful._ She thought as she walked into the room. Everything was white. Except the floor which Mr. Calhoun had said was purple. A purple carpet. It was Alyssa's favorite color. She shut the door and took her phone out of her pocket. Before she went to her contacts, she sat on the very nicely made bed and began to cry.

_I miss my Mom and Dad. I just want them back._ She thought. After a few moments, she gathered herself up and went to her contacts and saw Abby's name and clicked on it. It went right to the calling screen.

After the fourth ring Abby picked up. "Hey girl! How are you?!"

"Abby, can I talk to you?" Alyssa asked. "I'm really confused right now on about how I feel."

"Absolutly. Hold on...Gibbs is here." Then Alyssa heard her saying something and her name.

"Hi Alyssa, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you? How's Ziva and Tony and McGee, Palmer and Ducky?"

"Everyone is fine. How is the new family treating you."

"Uhm...it's alright I guess. I'll let you and Abby talk."

After about five minutes Abby came back on. "Sorry. We're working on a case. Do you mind if I put you on speaker so I can work while we talk?"

"No! Not at all! I don't want you to upset Gibbs." Abby laughed at this.

"Upset Gibbs? I never upset him...unless I don't do work. Anyway, this call is about you. What's wrong?"

"It's just that...well..."

"Would people stop bothering me!" She heard Abby complain. Then she heard more voices.

"Alyssa, Ziva is here to say hi."

"Hi Ziva." Alyssa was getting annoyed by all the interruptions.

"Hello. How are you?"

"Look, Abby. Tell Ziva she can stay but if anyone else comes in, tell them to go away. I need this time to talk to you before things go deathly wrong."

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know how I feel about all this. They're nice people. Even McKennzie is sweet and all...but it feels forced. It feels like I don't belong. Is that normal?"

"You'll get used to it." Abby said.

"How do you know?"

"It takes time. Get to know them." Ziva said.

"How though? How do I get to know these people who are about to be my parents?"

"It takes time." Ziva said.

"I'm not ready. I want to come home."

"Lyssa, it will be over before you know it. Remember what I said to you in the bathroom?"

"Only one night, I know...but that's a long time."

"Only one night...Alyssa, you'll be home tomorrow. Okay?" Abby said.

"Right...hey I think I hear someone coming. Is okay if I call you tonight after everyone is in bed and tell you how things went?"

"Who are you talking to?" Ziva asked.

"Well...I'd like it if both of you would be available...a three way call?" Someone opened the door.

"Hey. It's time for dinner." Mrs. Calhoun said peeking her head in.

"I'll be down in just a sec." Alyssa answered.

"Alright...well please hurry."

"Okay. Hold on. I'm currently on the phone."

"Would you like me to take that away so you will be ready?" She asked.

"What? No. Get out. I said I'd be there." Mrs. Calhoun came over and tried to grab the phone.

"Stop!" Alyssa screamed. "Stop! I'm talking to the only people who tried to help me with the loss of my parents. The only people who didn't give a second thought on helping me try to find a family to live with. The only people who...actually cares." Mrs. Calhoun looked taken back.

"I'm sorry...I thought it was your boyfriend or something."

"Well I don't have a boyfriend and I don't want one anyway." Mrs. Calhoun walked back to the door and left, closing it behind her. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." Alyssa said to them.

"Stay strong. We'll both be here tonight to hear how things went. Okay?" Abby asked.

"Okay. Bye." And she hung up.

* * *

"So what do you both do for a living?" Alyssa asked at the dinner table.

"Well, your father here is a lawyer and I'm a secretary for the company FedEx."

"Oh...what do you do with that job?"

"She sowts papews and all thaf stuff." McKennzie said.

"That's right McKennzie! Good job!" Mrs. Calhoun said. "I orgainze the mail into piles of states and countries and cities. To make it tidy and easy for the delivery man to deliver it.

"Oh well that sounds fun."

"Well in the beginning of the job it's fun...but by the end I'm pretty worn out and bored." Mrs. Calhoun laughed. Alyssa laughed even though she didn't find it very funny.

"So what are you intersted in? Like school wise?"

"Forensic science." Alyssa blurted out without really thinking.

"Oh. Is that something you've always been into?"

"No. I guess it started when I was helping Abby, from the NCIS, gather evidence for the murder of my parents. It was really fun."

"Huh. That sounds interesting."

"Thaf does sound fun!" McKennzie exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm hoping Abby would teach me a few things. And maybe Gibbs could give me some kind of small job there."

"That's something we would like to discuss with you with." Mrs. Calhoun said. "We have a baby on the way, and there is no room for a third child. We were wondering if you wouldn't mind moving. We'd love to move to Pennsylvania. It has always been our dream. We'd love to adopt you as soon as possible and then move."

"I'm...I'm sorry?" Alyssa was confused. "Ziva didn't mention anything about you guys wanting to move."

"We didn't tell her." Mr. Calhoun said.

"I'm...sorry. I don't think I could. I want someone here in Washington. I'm sorry. I think I'm the wrong girl for you."

"Alyssa," Mrs. Calhoun said taking my hand. "it's time to move on from your parents death. Yes we both know it was a tradgedy, but it's time to move forward. I think a move would help." Alyssa snapped her hand away from the woman.

"You don't know what I need. And I don't want you guys to be my parents. If you had an ounce of respect, you wouldn't be thinking about moving. I'm sorry. I have to go. I'm not hungry anymore." She got up and ran out of the room up the stairs to her room. She shut the door behind her and grabbed her cell phone through tears and jumped on the bed and called Ziva.

"Please Ziva! Please!" Alyssa cried at her phone. "Pick up! Please!"

"Hello."

"Ziva!" Alyssa said as she laid back in the bed and began to cry.

"Alyssa? Are you okay?"

"Please. I need you to come over. Please."

"Okay. I will be there as soon as I can. Do you want me to bring Abby?"

"Yes. If you can."

"Alright. We will be there as soon as possible."

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I REACHED 2,000 WORDS! *dances around room 2,000 times*! THIS IS AMAZING! I'VE NEVER HAD THAT MANY WORDS IN A CHAPTER! XD Anyway...yes...you guessed it. The next scene will probably be heartbreaking and very touching all at once. There is going to be a lot of tears shed. (Maybe even from the writer, which, if you forgot, is me) xD Happy and depressing tears. I want the emotion to be strong in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope this chapter fulfilled you expectations. The chapter was fixed also because I feel like the parents were a bit unreasonable and I don't know any parent who is that strict (tho my own adopted parents weren't far from it) so...if you don't know what I'm talking about, good, keep it that way! If you do...then great! Next chapter up tomorrow! xD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Delaney007 - thank you so much! i love you! thanks for always reviewing and always always reading! xD xD xD can't thank you enough!**

**This next chapter has a lot of Ziva/Abby/Alyssa in it. Like I said before...a lot of truth and tears come out. I hope you all enjoy it and please keep reading and reviewing! xD**

* * *

_"Alright. We will be there as soon as possible." Ziva said._

* * *

"Alyssa!" Mrs. Calhoun called from the bottom of the stairs. "Come downstairs right now!" Alyssa sighed and got up from the bed. Taking a quick look in the mirror, she saw her face had been all red from crying and her makeup had smeared all over her eyes.

_I look horrible._ She thought as she opened her door and walked over to the stairs. She looked at the bottom of them. Ziva and Abby were waiting at the front door. They both looked up when they saw movement coming from the top of the stairs.

"Alyssa!" Abby cried as Alyssa ran down the stairs almost tripping on the last step, but caught herself. Abby caught her in her arms and gave her hug. Alyssa hung onto her neck and cried silently.

"Please. Explain yourself. What are they doing here?"

"Coming to pick me up. I can't stay here anymore." Alyssa said letting go of Abby.

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Calhoun said coming over.

"What have they done to you?" Ziva asked placing a hand on the girl's cheek.

"Honestly. Whatever you have done to her must've been pretty bad to make her cry. The only time I've ever saw her cry was when the day her parents died."

"We...we..."

"We told her the truth." Mrs. Calhoun said.

"Honest to God!" Abby exclaimed. "That helps a lot."

"Look, I don't want to see their faces anymore can we just go upstairs and talk?" Alyssa said grabbing Abby and Ziva's hands. She ran up the stairs with them behind and her and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She let go of their hands and slowly walked to the bed resisting the urge to start crying again. She sat down on it and sprawled her legs out laying her head against the white bed rest.

"What happened?" Abby asked walking to the opposite side of the bed. She sat down beside the girl and wrapped an arm around her.

"They don't get it." Alyssa said.

"Get what?"

"They're so perfect. They haven't lost anyone in their lives. They don't understand that it haunts you every fucking day and it never goes away!"

"Sweetie, what did they do?" Ziva asked as she sat down beside her on the other side. She also wrapped an arm around the girl.

"They...they said that they wanted to move."

"Why?"

"Because she's having a fucking baby and they don't have enough room for a third."

"Where do they want to move?" Ziva asked.

"Pennsylvania. I said that's too far. I couldn't do that."

"Why would they even ask that?" Abby asked.

"Well I told them I wanted you to teach me somethings about what you do...and maybe Gibbs would be able to give me like a part-time job or something and then whenever I get out of high school, a full-time job." Alyssa explained.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Abby exclaimed. "I'd love to work with you!" Alyssa smiled.

"I'd love to work with you too, Abby."

"So...they did not like this idea?" Ziva asked.

"No."

"Alyssa," Ziva said her name in a whisper. "that is not all they told you. They said something else that is bothering you."

"It's something Mrs. Calhoun said."

"Which was?" Abby asked sprawling out her legs so they ran parallel with Alyssa's. Ziva did they same.

"She said, 'Alyssa, it's time to move on. Your parents death was a tragedy, but it's time to move forward. I think a move would help you'." Both women stared at her in disbelief.

"She actually said that?" Abby asked. Alyssa nodded closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"How can you move on from that? How is it possible...to just forget that your parents died? For you!" Alyssa exclaimed. She looked at Abby. Alyssa was now crying. "How?" Abby wiped a tear from Alyssa's face.

"It's not forgetting." Abby said.

"It is remembering how good they were, but accepting they are gone."

"But...how?! And...what if it was your fault they died?"

"It is not your fault they died."

"If I wouldn't have ran away..."

"Alyssa, it is not your job to be job to be the hero all the time!"

"But it's my job to project my family! But I didn't! I ran away! I'm a coward. Can't even face death."

"Alyssa, you look at me." Abby said taking Alyssa's face into her own hands. "We can't force you to believe it's not your fault. Only you can, but trust me. We both have been down that road. We both know what that guilt feels like and we both have to face it again. It's an on going process. It never stops. But trust me on this, we will help you through each step of it. We will not leave you."

"But what if I get adopted?" Now it was Ziva's turn. She took Alyssa's left hand in her own. Alyssa looked at her.

"You still have us in here." Ziva said putting her hand on Alyssa's heart. "Always."

"And then...you have your phone." Abby said smiling. Alyssa smiled back at her. There was a silence. Again, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a perfectly

"Do you still cry? You know...about...?" Alyssa asked.

"There are times when I allow myself to remember my sister, yes. And then I allow myself to cry about it." Ziva said. "But...while I am at work, I push that aside and focus on my work."

"It takes time to be able to do that. Although Ziva has always been tough, I'm sure it haunts her at times."

"What about you? Do you still think about it?"

"It's hard to forget your parents' death. Although, they weren't my biological, they were still the ones who raised me. It's not fair to watch them die while you survive. It gets easier though." Abby looked at the ceiling. Her eyes were watering. "I swear to God it gets easier. It may seem like the whole world is ending. It may seem like you're the only one who is going through this, but I want you to know..." She looked down at Alyssa. "you are not alone. There is always hope even in the darkest times."

"And when there does not seem to be hope, you go looking for it. Do not just sit around waiting for it to come to you. You have to stay strong through everything. It is okay to breakdown at times." Ziva paused and looked down at her lap. Alyssa could see tears forming in her eyes. "It is okay to be vulnerable because...it shows that you are strong. It shows that you are human."

"Group hug? Since we're all bailing our eyes out?" Abby said smiling through her tears. Abby came around to the other side and wrapped her arms around Ziva and Alyssa. They stood like that for awhile and cried. Together. It was what Alyssa liked to call...a moment of utter peace. A moment where three hearts are poured out to each other. A moment where they were raw to the bone and no one cared. Not a single moment of judgment.

_This is where I belong._ Alyssa thought.

* * *

**Don't forget to wipe your eyes before reading the next chapter! xD That way you can actually see the words! xD Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**So sorry it's been awhile! Okay...so...I'm not sure how long I want this to be...but I hope you guys are still liking it! Tell me if you don't. This doesn't really have that many case stuff anymore...but I hope you like it otherwise. (It has more to do with family and shit) Contains fluff between Alyssa and Ziva. Again.**

* * *

"Hey you hungry?" Abby asked Alyssa. Alyssa looked up from her phone at Abby.

"Nah. I had...something to eat already." Alyssa smiled.

"Ziva told me you didn't. She told me to give you something to eat. And plus you haven't eaten anything all day."

"Well I grabbed a granola bar from her house before I came." Abby nodded not really believing her and went back to work.

"Hey Alyssa. Ziva is ready to go." Gibbs said emerging from the elevator.

"Already?" Alyssa asked. He nodded and walked back into the elevator holding his hand out in front of the door so it wouldn't close. "Bye Abbs. I'll see you tomorrow!" Alyssa grabbed her stuff and walked into the elevator with Gibbs.

"Alright! Bye!" Abby called as the elevator door shut.

"Alyssa, before Ziva brings this up, I want to talk to you about school."

"I don't want to go."

"Well, you don't have a choice." Gibbs said pressing the emergancy stop button. The elevator stopped and the lights went out. "There is a school ten minutes away from here. It's nice sized school."

"Gibbs, I can't go back to school. Why can't I just cyper-school?"

"Because knowing people your age is good for you."

"I can get to know kids without having to go to school. Please Gibbs. I hate being the new girl."

"Have you ever been the new girl?"

"Well...no. Not exactly. But I don't want to experience it."

"How about this? You try out the public school and if you don't like it, you can do cyper-school."

"Thank you Gibbs!" Alyssa said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome kid." He laughed as she reached for the emergancy stop button again. They started moving up again and the elevator lights came back on.

"Hey Gibbs," Alyssa said. "does that mean that Ziva is going to adopt me?"

"No." Gibbs said as the elevator door opened. "We'll find you a good familiy." He walked out and left Alyssa standing in there.

_I don't want a new family. I want this family. This is where I belong._ Alyssa thought as she walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen.

"Hey Alyssa, why so gloom?" Tony asked her as she walked over.

"Oh...it's nothing." Alyssa faked a smile. Tony nodded and went back to work. "Where's Ziva? I thought she was ready to go."

"I am. I just had to use the bathroom." Ziva said walking over to the girl. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Alyssa said as Ziva grabbed her bag and turned off her computer.

"Okay, let us go!" Ziva said putting an arm around Alyssa. Together they walked out of the bullpen and into the elevator.

~~~~~~~tivanciscm~~~~~~~~

"You have not talked since we left NCIS. Are you okay?" Ziva asked when they parked in the driveway of Ziva's apartment.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired." Alyssa looked at her and smiled.

"I know that is your fake smile." Ziva said to her.

"Yeah...well...like I said. I'm just tired." Alyssa said opening the door to the red mini-cooper and had her legs out when Ziva put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Alyssa looked at her.

"What did Gibbs say to you?" She asked. Alyssa brought her feet back into the car and shut the door.

"He...he said that...I would have to go to school."

"Is that all?" Ziva asked. Alyssa shook her head. "What else?"

"Ziva," Alyssa looked at the ground. "I don't want to be anywhere else. You were the one who has helped me the most with dealing with my parents' death. I...I don't think I want to get adopted except if it's by you. Please Ziva. I can't...think of anyone else I want to live with." Alyssa wiped a tear from her eyes and looked at Ziva.

"How about we try one more family, yes?" Alyssa nodded.

"But you know my answer will be no."

"I know. But...just so Gibbs knows we tried."

"Do you have...a family in mind?"

"Yes. But that can wait until Monday. Come on. I ordered some chinese for us." Alyssa and Ziva both got out of the car and walked to the apartment. When Ziva opened the door they both walked in and put their stuff on the couch in the living room.

"When is the food guy coming?" Alyssa asked sitting down on the couch. She picked up the TV remote that was on the coffee table and flipped through the channels.

"He should be here any minute." Ziva called back to her from the kitchen. Alyssa could hear her cleaning up the dishes in the sink.

_I think I could totally get used to this._ Alyssa thought as she stopped at a channel. It was 'Criminal Minds' one of her favorite shows. She sprawled herself on the couch putting the remote back on the coffee table and closed her eyes. _Just for a bit._ She thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~tivanciscm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey. Sleepyhead." A voice woke Alyssa up. "I think your show is over." Alyssa opened her eyes and saw Ziva on the end of the couch. Alyssa was crunched up so her legs were close to her chest.

"Did I really sleep through it?" She asked annoyed. Ziva laughed and nodded. "Did the chinese guy come?"

"He was acutally American and yes he did. I saved some for you. It is in the fridge."

"Thanks Mo...Ziva." Alyssa caught herself. For a minute she almost thought she was back at home with her parents. It felt the same way. Ziva gave her a surprised look.

"You are welcome. Would you like me to heat it up for you?"

"Would you?" Alyssa asked her.

"Yes I would."

"Well then...yes. Thank you." Ziva patted the girl's legs before getting up and walked into the kitchen.

_I can't believe I almost called Ziva Mom...that's so embarrassing. But yet...it would feel completly normal. Ziva has been like my mom. She even acts like my biological mom...I think I could get used to calling her that._ Alyssa thought. After a few minutes, Ziva came back with a plate of chinese food. Alyssa smelled the air. _How did she know this is my favorite kind of food? _Alyssa sat up.

"Ziva how did you know?" Alyssa asked taking the plate from the older agent.

"Know what?" Ziva asked sitting down beside Alyssa.

"That my favorite kind of food is chinese."

"Oh...well, I did not really know. It was just a lucky guess. I am glad I am right though." Alyssa took a bite from the rice on her plate.

"Mom would always buy chinese everytime we had a girl's night. When Dad had to work late...she would get a bunch of chick-flicks and we would talk about boys and..." Alyssa stopped. "I miss her."

"I know you do." Ziva said putting an arm around her. "Talking about her only helps though."

"Yeah..."

"So keep talking. I want to hear about it." Alyssa smiled at Ziva as a tear fell down her cheek. Ziva wiped it away.

"We would get all of our nail polish together and paint each other's nails. My mom was so much fun to be with. She never judged me or barked at me. When it was just the two of us, we forgot about the things we had to do and just wanted to be with each other. That's what I loved about her." Alyssa paused. "You know, you remind me of her Ziva." Alyssa said looking up at Ziva.

"Do I?" Alyssa nodded and took another bite.

"I'm going to save this for later." Alyssa said putting it down on the coffee table. "We used to cuddle too." Alyssa said as more tears fell down her face. "Why is this so hard? It's only my parents that died...not anything huge."

"Alyssa," Ziva said. "your parents are your parents. They died. You have every right to be sad. Do not be ashamed." Alyssa nodded and took Ziva's hand.

"I never would have thought this would happen." Alyssa said biting her lip.

"What?"

"I never thought anyone would be so...kind to me. I thought...after awhile...you would get tired of hearing about my parent's death."

"I know what death is like." Ziva said. "I had a sister that died right in front of my eyes. And I killed my half-brother. So I know that it takes a lot out of one. And my father always told me, 'Talking about someone who died only helps you remember the good times you had and then...you almost forget they are dead.' "

~~~~~~~~~~~~tivanciscm~~~~~~~~~~

Alyssa was walking through a living room. She knew she had seen it before, but she couldn't remember how. She was walking to the front door. Apparently the doorbell had rung but she didn't hear it. She opened the door and before she knew it she was being pushed aside by a large man. She knew that man. He was the man that killed her parents. Why wasn't he in jail? Like he was supposed to be. She finally felt her whole body burn from being pushed against the edge of the door and cried out in pain. She heard a scream come from the kitchen. Her mother. Alyssa tried getting up but it was no use. She began to scream, but nothing came out. She had to save her mom. Then the screamijg stopped. No. No. Mom. Please don't be dead. Where was dad? She tried screamijg his name, but again nothing came out. Then she heard her dad's voice shouting. It suddenly stopped and the house was silent. She began to cry. Not just small tears, but big fat tears. Sobbing. Where is someone? Why aren't they helping.

"Alyssa!" A voice shouted. Alyssa was still screaming and crying. "Alyssa! Wake up! It is a dream!" The screaming stopped and Alyssa imneadtly sat up.

"Ziva." She said through tears. "He killed them. I heard it happen. I could have helped. But he slammed me against the door. I couldn't move." She sobbed. Ziva went beside the crying girl.

"Shh...it is okay. It is just a nightmare. It is over now. It is all over." She did what her mom used to do when Ziva was a child and had nightmares about her Father never coming back home from his assignments. She moved her fingers in small circles across the girl's back. Soon the sobbing slowed to just little cries and eventually stopped. "Would you like some milk?" Ziva asked. Alyssa nodded.

After Alyssa finished drinking the milk, she laid back down on the soft pillow.

"Yell if you need anything." Ziva said to the girl. "And sleep in tonorrow. I have to go into work for a few hours but I'll be home by lunch, yes?" Alyssa nodded and closed her eyes. But they shot back open.

"Ziva. I can't go to sleep."

"Think glad thoughts." Ziva said.

"You...mean 'happy'?" Alyssa said smiling a bit.

"Yes. I meant happy." Ziva smiled back. "Now go back to sleep."

"Mmmkay." Alyssa said already half falling asleep.

* * *

**HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY! Okay...I need to calm down. I have the case of hyperness cause I have the whole house to myself. xDDDD so maybe I'll update a new chapter! xDDDDDDDDD** **xDDDDDDDDD**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Wow. Thanks so much to all of you who have stayed with this story. It has been honor writing for all of you! This next chapter has a lot of angst in it. :) I hope you like it none the less. I know...there's a lot of Alyssa and Ziva...but for the time being...that's what it will be...then we'll go from there! xD (meaning TIVA! xD)**

* * *

_**"And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone but it goes to waste. Could it be worse? Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you." ~ **_**Coldplay**_** Fix You**_

* * *

"Alyssa," Ziva directed at the teenage girl. "this is the Lebona family."

"Hi." Alyssa smiled shaking their hands. "Do you have any other kids?"

"Well we have a 5-year-old son. We can't have anymore children because of my wife's age. We would love to have a daughter."

"Okay...next question." Alyssa said. Ziva smiled. Alyssa seemed so professional. "Why did you want to adopt a 14-year-old girl who is emotionally unstable?"

"We have both lost our parents and we know how it feels. Our son will never know his grandparents and they makes us very sad. We think we could help you get through such a horrible time."

"Okay." Alyssa smiled then looked at Ziva. "Can we go home and pack?"

"Yes. Of course." Ziva smiled grabbing her bag. "Tony, tell Gibbs I will be right back."

" 'course I will Ziver." Tony smiled. Ziva glared at him.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Tony." Alyssa smirked. "Not."

"Hey! Watch it there! You don't want to," He put his feet up on his desk, "ruin my reputation."

"What reputation?" Gibbs asked coming toward the four adults and one teenager.

"Nothing Boss." Tony said as he took his feet off his desk and stood up.

"Grab your gear. We have a dead marine." Gibbs called to the team and continued to talk around the bullpen, finding the stairs and running up them to the director's office.

"Gibbs! I need to take her home really quick."

"Ziver, her stuff is in Abby's lab. I just came back from your house. Hope you don't mind." Gibbs called.

"Of course not, sir." Alyssa smiled and gave Ziva a look. "I'll see you soon?" It was almost a question.

"Yes." Ziva smiled giving the girl a hug.

"Good luck on the case." Ziva nodded an acknowledgement.

"She'll lead you down to Abby's lab." Ziva said to the couple.

"Alright. Thanks."

"Wait, let me have a word with Abbs before you come down."

"Alright. We'll be up here waiting." Mrs. Lebona said to the girl. Alyssa smiled and ran to the elevator. Pushing the button to go down to the last floor, the elevator moved. When the doors opened, Alyssa was blasted with extremely loud music.

"Abbs!" Alyssa shouted looking around the lab for the black haired forensic scientist. Finally spotting her by her computers she walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Alyssa!" Abby squealed hugging the girl.

"You're...squishing...me...Abby." Alyssa chocked out.

"Sorry." Abby said letting go and turning off her music. "What's up?"

"Well, I really wanted to talk to you before I leave."

"Leave?" Abby frowned.

"Yeah, Ziva found another family."

"Oh God. I hope it's not like the other one." Abby sighed.

"I can already tell they aren't." Alyssa smiled.

"Great! When will you be back?"

"Well if I like them, I'll visit occasionally but if I don't, probably tomorrow night."

"If you like them? I thought...you only wanted to be adopted by Ziva."

"She told me to give them a chance, Abby."

"Oh...well...she's right. Even though I don't like it and want you back. Yes. Yes. You should give them a chance."

"I'll still ask Gibbs about that job." Alyssa smiled giving her friend a hug. Abby hugged her back. "I'll miss you Abbs. I might give you call."

"That would be awesome." Abby smiled as they let go. "Well...hey. We have a case, and you need to go. So...stop distracting me and go." Abby said giving Alyssa a little push. Alyssa laughed and grabbed the bag that Gibbs had placed beside the elevator door and walked into the elevator. The door closed.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~tivanciscm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey there buddy! My name is Alyssa. What's yours?" Alyssa said to the little boy who was hiding behind his mom. She bent down so she didn't seem so frightening.

"Micheal." The boy said.

"Really? I have a friend named Micheal!" Alyssa lied. She knew if she tried to get to know the boy, even if it mean lying, he would learn to trust her. "How old are you, Micheal?"

"Five." Micheal held up four fingers.

"I think you only have four fingers up, buddy." He giggled and brought up his thumb. "Do you have any toys you want to show me?" Alyssa asked. Micheal nodded and ran out from behind his mom and ran right into Alyssa. She laughed as he knocked her down.

"I want to show you my big fire truck!" He yelled excitedly climbing off of her and ran out of the living room. Alyssa followed him up the stairs and walked into a room decorated with bright red painted walls. There was a bed in a corner of the room and a bookshelf filled with toys. The dresser had toys on it as well.

_They probably spoil him._ Alyssa thought as Micheal grabbed her hand to come down on the floor with him. He pointed at a firetruck.

"Wow!" Alyssa exclaimed trying to sound excited. "Can I try it out?" She asked about to touch it.

"NO!" He yelled. "IT'S MINE!"

"Okay. I'm sorry Micheal. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry you can use it. But only for ten seconds." Alyssa smiled and picked up the truck and wheeled it around the room. He laughed as she made siren noises.

"Uh-oh Micheal!" Alyssa called. "I think there's a fire in your room! We need to put it out!" Micheal laughed as she rolled the truck up his leg.

"Hey you two." A voice called. Alyssa and Micheal looked up.

"Daddy! There's a fire in my room! We have to put it out!" Micheal laughed.

"Oh no!" He pretended to take out a hose and made a noise that sounded like water coming out of it. "I think it's gone now! Well done fire truck!" Mr. Lebona said as he came down and patted the fire truck. "Okay...now its time for dinner. Who wants some pizza?"

"Me!" Micheal exclaimed getting up. He pulled Alyssa up with him and they ran out of the room and down the stairs. Alyssa smelled the air. It defiantly smelled like pizza.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~tivanciscm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay! It's time to say nighty-night to Alyssa!" Mrs. Lebona called to her son who was sitting on the couch with Alyssa. Alyssa had an arm around him and he was cuddled up beside her.

"Nighty-night, buddy." Alyssa said to the boy who climbed off the couch.

"Can you tell me a bed-time story?" He asked. Alyssa nodded and picked him up.

"Do you mind?"

"No. Not at all. Come down when you're done." Alyssa nodded and walked to the stairs. She looked at Micheal who was almost asleep on her shoulder and smiled.

"Alright buddy," Alyssa said when she reached his room. She pulled down the covers and placed him in the bed. "What story do you want me to read?" Micheal looked at her.

"Wizard Muddle." Micheal exclaimed. Alyssa found the book on the nightstand and opened it up.

"_The Tree, which should have been brown and green, was purple and pink and blue, instead._

_Wizard Muddle scratched his head worriedly._

_He was trying to grow a tree by magic, but somehow it wasn't coming out right. He knew a tree shouldn't have a purple trunk. Neither should it have pink and blue leaves." _Alyssa looked at the boy in his bed. He was already fast asleep. Alyssa smiled and pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Micheal." She whispered wiping the bangs away from his face. She got up and walked out of the room, turning off the light. A night light in the corner turned on. She closed his door quietly and walked back down the stairs. "He's asleep." Alyssa said to the two parents.

"That fast?" Mr. Lebona exclaimed. "He never goes to sleep that fast."

"I think he really likes you Alyssa." Mrs. Lebona said.

"He's a cutie." Alyssa smiled. "Anyway, you needed to talk to me?"

"Well, we were hoping you were willing to talk about how you feel." Mr. Lebona said.

"About how you're feeling here...and just in general." Mrs. Lebona added.

"I feel fine." Alyssa smiled.

"Ziva told us about your last family experience we...they were just plain out rude." Mr. Lebona said.

"Yeah. I know." Alyssa said.

"We aren't like them. We know how it feels to lose someone so important to you."

"Thanks." Alyssa said. "Well, hey I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright honey. See you in the morning." Mrs. Lebona came over to Alyssa and kissed her forehead.

"You too." Alyssa smiled and ran up the stairs taking out her phone. She called Abby and closed the door behind her.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~tivanciscm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello." Ziva greeted when Alyssa climbed into her red mini cooper the next evening.

"Hey." Alyssa smiled as Ziva pulled out of the driveway.

"So...how was it? I didn't get any calls."

"It was good."

"Just good?"

"I really like them. I think I want to go back."

"Meaning...you want them to adopt you?" Ziva asked looking at her. Alyssa nodded.

"Yes."


	10. Chapter 9

**I can't believe I've made it to chapter 9 already! thanks so much for everyone who has been here with me throughout this whole thing! I love you guys! xD**

* * *

Laying in the bed at Ziva's apartment, Alyssa thought about the short conversation she and the federal agent had. She was beginning to feel the doubt slip in.

_What if this family wasn't right for me? What if it was all a fluke?_ She couldn't think of any reason why to think that but latley she hadn't been able to trust anyone except the NCIS. She turned toward on her other side so she was facing the door. T_hey like me. I've become like their family. But that kid...Micheal. He was so sweet. She loved little kids. They are my dream family. I've always wanted a little brother._ Alyssa picked up her phone and turned it on. She found the person's name she needed most and sent them a text asking if she could have a late-night chat with them. The vibration of her phone telling her she got a text alarmed her. They replied with a, 'yes I'll be there in a few.'

"Alright kiddo, what's up?" Tony DiNozzo asked the 13 year-old girl. They had both ordered just a drink. Tony got decaf coffee and Alyssa got a nice big cup of hot chocolate. Her mouth watered when she looked at it with the chocolate drizzled on top of the whipped cream so delitcaly and perfect. It almost made her not want to drink it because she didn't want to mess it up.

"I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" The older agent asked.

"I told Ziva I wanted to be adopted by that one family, but...I don't know anymore. Like...I love them, but Ziva...I mean...she's been there for me through this whole thing. Tony...I don't know..." She brought her hand up to her eyes to wipe the tears away. "What should I do?"

"Which do you feel most comfortable with?"

"I don't know! That's the problem! Like...I love them both so much! And...I just can't choose!"

"Alyssa," Tony said taking her hand. "You don't need to decide today."

"I know..."

"You want to, though huh?"

"I just want to get rid of all these questions. I just need to think about it. And I want your help thinking."

"My pleasure." Tony smiled and sat back in his seat. "Let's make a list of pros and cons of each decision."

"Okay." Alyssa said. Tony took out a pen from his coat and turned the iHOP place-mat over. "So we'll start with that family...what's their last name?"

"Uhm...Lebona." Alyssa said.

"Right right." He said and then mumbled something while he was writing. "What do you like about them first of all?"

"They're nice, they have a son, they're good with kids, and happily married."

"All right. Now some cons." Tony said. Alyssa sighed and closed her eyes and came up with a list in her head.

"They have a son." Alyssa said. "A five year old son who I don't want to have to babysit. They don't have guns." Tony laughed this. "They're not a federal agents. And...they don't know what its like to see people you love die right in front of your eyes." Tony gave her a sympothatic look.

"Still hard?" He asked.

"Ziva told me once that you never get over it, you just get through it."

"Well she is absolutely right." Tony said. "Look, I want you to know that I'm here for you. You can text me anytime and I'll be there beside you in a hurry."

"Thanks Tony." Alyssa smiled.

"Anytime kiddo. Alright now pros and cons for Ziva."

"She understands what it's like to see the ones you love die. She's a federal agent. She has a gun and she's a great mother figure to me."

"Cons?"

"Uhm..." Alyssa thought. _There are no cons for Ziva. None. She was perfect._ Finally she came up with something. "She's single. I need a father in my life." She noticed Tony wince at this. "Tony...you could always ask her out. You have had many opportunities."

"What?" Tony asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I see the way you look at her Tony. You're in love. You can't run away from fate."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you guys...talk and look at each other. It's obvious you have feelings for you and vice versa."

"You think she likes me?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. At least...that's the message she's sending."

"Huh." Tony said. Then he looked at his watch. "Anyway...as we were discussing, I think you've made your decision. You're gonna have to talk things out with Ziva and the boss, so I should get you home so you have a fresh mind."

"Thank you so much Tony." Alyssa said giving the agent a hug.

"No problem." He said rubbing her back.

"You know, you are pretty cool. I think I could get used to you."

"Oh yea! I think I could get used to you too kiddo."

"Hey...Ziva." Alyssa said from the counter the next morning.

"Mhm?" Ziva asked not looking up from the dishes she was cleaning in the sink.

"Can...I talk to you? Just for a sec?"

"Yes. Of course." Ziva looked up and smiled. She walked over to the counter and sat down across from the girl.

"I decided I want to stay with you."

"Oh? How did you come to this," Ziva paused as if she didn't know what word to use. "Decision?"

"Well I actually had some help."

"From who?"

"Tony. We went iHOP earlier this morning. I realized...you're more suitable for me...and I don't know...if I can stand you not being around."

"Awww. Sweetie." Ziva said as she walked over to Alyssa and gave her a big hug. Alyssa hugged back.

"Thank you." Alyssa whispered.


	11. Chapter 10

**So hey! Sorry it's been so long! My computer was broken...so my brother fixed it but ugh...i don't even feel like telling you guys the whole rest of that one. haha. anyway! I'm back! Next chapter will have TIVA! WOOOOOO! FINALLY!**

"Well, it is done." Ziva said walking down the stairs from Vance's office. Alyssa was waiting at the bottom. Her frightened face turned to a huge smile and Ziva could see tears forming in her eyes. "It is official now." Once Ziva got down the stairs, she was attacked into a hug.

"Are the rumors true?" Abby's excited voice exclaimed. "Did you adopt her Ziva?"

"Yes, I did." Ziva grinned as Alyssa let go of her.

"Oh my God!" Abby exclaimed as she squeezed Alyssa. When she let go of the teenager she started talking again. "Yay! I can't believe you're part of the family now. I mean...of course you always have...but now it's like official! When can you come down and start being my little helper? Ooo! How about we ask Gibbs about-"

"Abby! Slow down! I can't hear anything you're saying." Alyssa laughed.

"Sorry." Abby smiled. "Anyway, we're having a party! At Ducky's!"

"I do not think Ducky will be too fond of hosting a party." Ziva pointed out.

"Oh no you are quite right." The voice of Ducky said coming over. "But this occassion deserves a big celebration." He reached the three women and patted Ziva on the shoulder. "Congratulations."

"So you're okaying it Ducky?" Abby asked smiling. Ducky nodded.

"Although, I haven't thrown a party in a long time, I'll need some help decorating."

"Ziva and I can help!" Abby offered jumping up and down like an excited little girl.

"Okay." Ducky smiled. "Gibbs can bring Alyssa over when we're ready."

‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰

"So...have you asked Ziva out yet?" Alyssa asked sitting on Tony's desk.

"No. And please get off my desk. Thank you."

"Grumpy." Alyssa observed smiling. She hopped off his desk.

"You know," Tony said looking up from his papers. "Some people like to finish work before they go to a party."

"Work is for party-poopers." Alyssa smirked. "We should practice your dancing skills."

"Alyssa!" A voice exclaimed from the direction of the elevator. She looked up at her name.

"Looks your boyfriend wants a dance with you first." Tony said quietly so only Alyssa could hear.

"He's not my boyfriend." Alyssa hissed. She walked toward the other male. "Alec, what are yoy doing here." She snarled.

"I wanted to see you. You haven't been in school for two weeks."

"Yeah, well my parents died, if you didn't already know." She snapped back.

"I know. And I am truly sorry. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out again."

"No." Alyssa said turning on her heel, but Alec grabbed her shoulder and spun around.

"Alyssa. Please." Alec pleaded. "You're my world."

"Don't give me that bullshit again. The only thing you want from me is sex. I told you no the first time. And I mean no this time."

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Alec asked and before Alyssa could take another breath, she was wrapped in his arms and his big, fat, juicy lips were on hers. Alyssa tried to push away but he squeezed harder and pressed his lips harder against hers. She wanted to scream. She needed air. After what felt like forever, two strong arms grabbed her waist and pulled Alec and her apart. Alyssa coughed and began gasping for air.

"You leave my granddaughter alone. Hasn't anyone taught you not to kiss a girl if she doesn't want you to?" The angry voice of Gibbs exclaimed.

"I'm sorry...sir. It...it wo...won't happe...happen agai...again." Alec stuttered.

"The guard will lead you back outside. Don't come back again." Alec only nodded and followed the guard into the elevator. Once the door shut, Gibbs turned his attention to Alyssa. "Hey, you all right?" He asked turning her around to face him and bent down. Alyssa wrapped her arms around the older agent and began to cry. "I guess that's a no." He mumbled. After a few moments, Alyssa let go off him and looked at the ground.

"When I was 12, he tried taking my virginity from me. I told him i wasn't ready. He kept pushing and he almost had me, but I left and dumped him the next day. Ever since then, he's been spreading rumors around the school that I'm pregnant with his baby. One time he got me alone in a room and took off my shirt...Gibbs, I hate him."

"I hate him too, kid." Gibbs said bringing her into another hug.

‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰

"Ouch! Tony! That was my foot!" Alyssa exclaimed picking up her right foot and hopping on it.

"Sorry. Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Tony asked.

"Ha. Ha." Alyssa said sarcastically. Tony laughed. "Shut up. McGee start the music again and and Tony, watch where you step." Gibbs laughed from his desk. "Shut up Gibbs. You're next."

"Hey I just got a text from Abby. They're ready for us." McGee said.

"Oh finally." Tony said letting go of Alyssa's hands.

"Alyssa, you're with me." Gibbs called. He was already almost to the elevator.

"He has good reflexes." Alyssa whispered to Tony. He chuckled.

"Yeah. I know." Alyssa ran after Gibbs and walked into the elevator with him.

‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰

"Hi, Jimmy!" Alyssa squealed giving Palmer a hug. "Thanks for coming. Do you want to talk with McGee and I? We're talking our favorite bands."

"Sure." Palmer said smiling. He awkwardly sat down on the sofa beside the pair.

"I really like, Temper Trap." McGee said to Alyssa.

"Ohh! I love them too! Their drummer is so amazing!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Have you two ever heard of, Fleet Foxes?" Palmer asked.

"Oh my God! I love them!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"They're my ultimate favorite band."

"Hey there you guys are! Pizza is here!" Tony said coming into Ducky's living room.

"Yes!" Alyssa stood up. "I'm starving!" She ran into the the dining which smelled like fresh pizza.

"Alright everyone! Get in a line!" Ducky called coming in with a spatula in hand. "Alyssa and Ziva first!" Alyssa ran over to Ducky. Ziva got behind her. Ducky handed Alyssa a plate with pizza.

"Thanks Ducky." She smiled walking back to her seat in the living room. Soon after, Ziva came in.

"May I?" She asked pointing to the seat beside Alyssa. Alyssa nodded taking a bite of her pizza. Ziva sat beside her and took a bite also.

"Thanks for setting this whole thing up." Alyssa said.

"Do not thank me. Abby did all the work."

"Well you helped by signing those papers earlier." Alyssa said looking at her. Ziva smiled at her.

"You are welcome." Ziva answered. She leaned in and kissed the top of Alyssa's head. At that moment Tony walked in.

"Hey congratulations you two." He said sitting down beside Alyssa on the other side of the couch. Alyssa smiled a thank you then leaned into his ear.

"Ask her. Now." She whispered quietly.

"Hey...Zee. Are you busy before work tomorrow?"

"Uhm...no. I do not believe so. Why?"

"Wanna get some coffee with me?"


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning Ziva woke up at 6:30. She hopped in the shower while humming a tune she knew since she was a child. After her shower, she dried her hair and made it look decent. She didn't want to make it too fancy because Tony only wanted to go to Perkins as friends. She would have loved to go on a date with Tony DiNozzo, the man who's saved her countless times. He was exceptionally handsome. She heard a soft knocking on her bedroom door. Alyssa must be up. Ziva thought. She grabbed some nice clothes and threw them on and then opened her door.

"I was wondering...about school today. Could I just skip?"

"No. School is important."

"One day won't hurt." Ziva laughed.

"More like two weeks." Alyssa frowned. "Go get ready. I will be down in just a second." Alyssa sulked to her bedroom and closed the door. Ziva chuckled to herself. Teenagers. She thought.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Meanwhile, Tony DiNozzo woke up startled by his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of the bed, checking his phone. Ziva had texted him asking if they were still on. He smiled. Ziva had accepted his request to go on a date. He wasn't sure if she wanted to go as a couple yet so he asked to go as friends. He would love to marry her, but, he thought that was a but soon. And he wasn't sure what Gibbs would say. He replied to Ziva with a yes and got out of bed, and got a shower. When he got out, he put a nice suit on for work and checked himself out in the mirror before grabbing his bag and leaving his house.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Just go down to Abby's lab after school and I will come get you when it is time to leave, yes?" Alyssa smiled at Ziva and nodded. Gulping she looked back at the school. Can I do this? She wondered. She was about to open the door when Ziva put a hand on her shoulder. "You will be fine." She said.

"Ok."

"Just take a deep breath and go." Alyssa nodded, smiled, and opened the car door. Ziva watched her climb up the stairs of the school. When Alyssa was out of sight, she drove off to pick up Tony.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"So how did it go this morning?" Tony asked Ziva.

"With Alyssa? Oh it was fine. She was scared, but I think she will do just fine." Ziva smiled.

"I think it's great. That you took her in."

"She deserves to be happy." Ziva said taking a sip of her coffee.

"She reminds you of someone. Doesn't she?" Tony asked. Ziva looked up at him shocked and then back at her cup.

"Tali. She reminds me of Tali. I feel Tali is here with me when Alyssa is around. I know she is not, but..."

"It feels right." Tony finished. Ziva looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes. It feels right."

"You know I'm here for you, right?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony. I know." Tony smiled and slowly leaned closer to Ziva. She leaned in as well until their lips touched. It was one of the best kisses Tony had ever had. It was full of passion and desire. After a few moments, they shifted apart so only their foreheads were touching.

"I think I love you." Tony whispered.

"I think I love you too." Ziva said. "But let us take it slow. I do not want to regret anything." She leaned back in her seat.

"Of course." Tony said.

"The next time we kiss, will not be for awhile." Tony nodded.

" I'm ready whenever you are."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Abby was working on the computer drinking some of her Caf-Pow Gibbs bought for her when a pair of footsteps came running down the stairs and the door to her lab opened. Abby looked up to see a red, puffy eyed teenager.

"Alyssa?" Abby asked standing up from her seat. She put her drink down and walked over to the girl who was now on the floor crying. Abby bent down and brought the girl in an embrace. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Don't. Make. Me. Go. Back. There." Alyssa said through sobs.

"Go where? School? What happened?" Alyssa wrapped her arms around Abby and cried some more. After awhile, her cries stopped and she looked at Abby.

"Thanks." Abby nodded.

"Anytime. You wanna talk about it?" Alyssa nodded and let Abby help her up.

"Everything was the same you know. Same teachers, same kids, same rooms blah blah blah. But...my ex, Alec, he kept bugging me. I tried to ignore him, but it became impossible, so I punched him in the eye. Of course, I'M the one who gets in trouble for it. So I go to the office and they give me a detention. On my first day back. And then...during lunch, no one wanted to sit with me. Not even my friends. They were all scared I was gonna punch them if they said the wrong thing. And then to top that all off with a cherry, I fell down the stairs and everyone laughed."

"That sounds horrible." Abby said rubbing Alyssa's back gently.

"Yeah." Alyssa said weakly.

"Do you want some of my Caf-Pow?"

"What?" Alyssa asked. Abby picked up the huge white and red cup and gave it Alyssa.

"Take a sip. It's an energy drink." Alyssa took off the lid and took a sip.

"Holy shit." She gasped. "That's...fucking strong." Abby laughed.

"Yeah it is. But you get used to it." Alyssa smiled.

"Hey. I have some Chem homework. Will you help?"

"Yeah! Of course I can." Abby smiled.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"She's sleeping. In there on the couch. She fell asleep about an hour or two ago." Abby whispered to Ziva pointing to a closed in room.

"Thank you Abby."

"Anytime." Abby smiled. "Hey, Ziva. I just wanted to let you know that-" She was interrupted by screaming. They both ran into the room to see Alyssa sitting up and pointing to the wall.

"He's back!" She screamed. They both looked at where she was pointing.

"Alyssa, there is nothing there." Ziva said. They heard more footsteps coming into the room.

"I heard screaming. What's going on?" Tony's voice asked.

"Abba, are you okay?" Both Gibbs and McGee asked at the same time.

"Is everything okay?" Ducky asked.

"PLEASE HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Alyssa screamed. They all looked at her.

"Who is?" Gibbs asked walking over to Alyssa.

"HIM!" Alyssa yelled in annoyance pointing. Gibbs looked at where she was pointing. There was nothing there. Gibbs to Alyssa and took her hand.

"Alyssa. No one is there. But maybe you can tell us who you see." Alyssa seemed to wake up from whatever she was in. She looked at Abby, then Ziva. She saw Gibbs beside her.

"I'm cold." She whispered as she got up and walked over to Tony. He wrapped her in his arms and looked over at Ziva who smiled.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey sorry it's been a while. I've been kinda busy with life. And trying to think of what should happen next. I mean...yeah I know what I want to happen but...it's complicated. Anyway...next chapter. Up. Right now. Here we go.**

* * *

"Hey, McGee." Alyssa called from Ziva's desk. McGee looked up at the teenager. "You're smart, right?"

"Uhm...I guess. Why?"

"Because I suck at math, so I need your brains to do it for me."

"Aha." Ziva laughed from the chair beside Alyssa, who gave her a questioning look. "You will do your own work."

"I meant...he would help. You know? H-E-L-P?"

"I know how to spell, Alyssa." Ziva answered. Alyssa sighed then looked back at McGee.

"Well, can you?"

"I can give you a hand." McGee answered. Alyssa smiled and hopped out of her seat and ran over to him. She handed him the assignment which was just a worksheet. He studied it before reaching for her pencil. She handed it to him. "How would you write this?" McGee asked Alyssa.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you, McGeek." Alyssa smirked.

"Ah! Our little newbie is catching on." Tony exclaimed putting his feet on his desk. He brought his arms up behind his head and leaned back in his seat.

"Okay. Well the problem asks-"

"I know what the problem says." Alyssa snapped. "Just tell me how to do it." McGee leaned back in his seat.

"Alyssa, please." Ziva called. "Calm down." Alyssa sighed in irritation and grabbed her pencil and paper. She went back to Ziva's desk and shoved them into her book-bag.

"I'm going to see Abby. Come down when you're done." Alyssa said running out the Squad Room.

"Well that was successful." McGee said a little taken a back.

"Do not blame yourself McGee. Alyssa has been in a bad mood all day. She has lashed out on me many times this morning."

"Why?" Tony asked. "Guy problems?"

"I do not think so." Ziva said looking back at her computer. "Maybe stress."

"She's never stressed. And if she is...she's good at hiding it." McGee pointed out.

"Yeah...well maybe it was too much for her. Now if you do not mind, I would like to finish this work so I can go home early."

"That's not an option Ziver. We've got a dead marine. Gear up." Tony smirked at her as they all stood up and grabbed their gear.

"Shut up." She hissed at him.

* * *

fjlds;fk;dasfk;jakdfj;skjf;lkasdlkfjd;asfkl;sdkaf;dfjlds;fk;dasfk;jakdfj;skjf;lkasdlkfjd;asfkl;sdkaf;dfjlds;fk;dasfk;jakdfj;skjf;lkasdlkfjd;a

"So...this boy," Abby started. "Do you like him?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm so confused. Like...he's nice and all and I know my mom, I mean...Ziva would 'approve of him'. But..."

"Is he cute?"

"No not the cutest. But...maybe I need to be more open-minded. I mean...not many guys like me in the first place. Do you think I should just go for it? I mean...maybe I'll end up liking him as we start dating."

"No. Don't date a guy for the wrong reasons, Alyssa. Get to know him first. As friends."

"Have you had any boyfriends, Abby

"One." Abby said from her computer not looking up.

"Who was it?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh now I do! Please Abby tell me! I won't judge you. I promise!"

"It's not that." Abby said as they heard footsteps walk in. "Hey Gibbs! You got some evidence for me?"

"Yes I do." Gibbs said handing Abby an evidence box.

"How long will this case take, Gibbs?" Alyssa asked.

"Don't know. Could take a couple of days. Could only take a few hours." Gibbs answered. Alyssa nodded and smiled at him.

"Could I help, Abby?"

"Does it look like I can stop you?" Gibbs asked.

"Well...you are the boss. So...I suppose."

"I'm not going to stop you. Just listen to Abby. She knows what she's doing."

"Yes sir!" Alyssa said standing up and running over to Abby.

* * *

fjlds;fk;dasfk;jakdfj;skjf;lkasdlkfjd;asfkl;sdkaf;dfjlds;fk;dasfk;jakdfj;skjf;lkasdlkfjd;asfkl;sdkaf;dfjlds;fk;dasfk;jakdfj;skjf;lkasdlkfjd;a

"How the hell are you supposed to work with nothing and come to something?" Alyssa asked taking one of the bags in her gloved hands. "I mean...a bullet? How's that going to help us?"

"We run the bullet-database and see what kind of gun shot that bullet, run to see who's bought that kind of gun recently and go from there." Abby smiled at her. Alyssa put the bag down and walked over to Abby who was working on the computer.

"I think I'd be better at looking at dead bodies." Alyssa groaned as they waited for the bullet to be matched.

"Trust me. This is much more exciting than down there with Ducky and Palmer." Abby said as the computer beeped. "We got a match!" Abby exclaimed. "A 12 Gauge bullet...that's one of the most common shotguns in the world. How are we supposed to narrow that down?!"

"Abby, didn't you say 'we go from there'?"

"Uhm...yeah...why?"

"It doesn't matter how many people bought it...just...print off a list and the team can do the rest."

"Right. All right. Will you be my errand runner?"

"Yes!" Alyssa smiled as Abby printed off the list. She handed it to Alyssa who ran out the door and up the stairs. When she reached the top she opened the door of the floor she wanted and ran into the squad room. The only person there was McGee. "Oh...uhm...hi McGee. Give this to Gibbs. Thanks. Bye." Alyssa said giving him the list and turned around.

"Wait!" McGee shouted. "Alyssa, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Trust me. It's fine. Anyway, you don't need to apologize...I do. So I'm sorry." McGee smiled and patted her head. "Hmm...thanks for that." She said rubbing her head. "Are you guys almost done? It's nearly 9:30."

"Not really."

"Where's Ziva and Tony?" Alyssa asked looking around. "And Gibbs?"

"Well they're together with Ducky in the Autopsy room."

"Oh okay. Well, Abby is probably worrying about me. I'll leave now." Alyssa said turning around and ran for the elevator.

* * *

fjlds;fk;dasfk;jakdfj;skjf;lkasdlkfjd;asfkl;sdkaf;dfjlds;fk;dasfk;jakdfj;skjf;lkasdlkfjd;asfkl;sdkaf;dfjlds;fk;dasfk;jakdfj;skjf;lkasdlkfjd;a

"Hey," A voice called. Alyssa opened her eyes. It was suddenly dark. She didn't remember it being that dark when she went to sleep. "We are home. Come on."

"Wait...what? Where...where's Abby?" Alyssa asked confused.

"You went to sleep around 10:00. It is now 1:00am and we are home."

"Oh...okay." Alyssa said tiredly as she reached for her seat-belt. Once she unbuckled it, she slowly opened the door.

"Hold on there, Missy. You are going to hurt yourself." Ziva said opening her door and running to the other side. Alyssa grabbed onto her arm and Ziva helped her stand. Alyssa felt the world go dizzy and clung to Ziva. "You okay?"

"The...world is spinning." Alyssa said.

"Yes. Well spotted." Ziva said.

"No...I mean...I'm going to faint. I need to lay down." Ziva shut the passengers door and walked Alyssa up the stairs of the little condo she lived in. Alyssa felt like her feet had weights on them as she walked up the stairs.

"How do you feel?" Ziva asked opening the door.

"I thought...walking would help. But now...I feel like throwing up."

"Let us get inside and I'll check your temperature." Ziva said. Alyssa nodded weakly as they reached the couch.


	14. Chapter 13

"Tony! How many times do I have to remind you not to throw things at me?" Ziva exclaimed from her desk.

"Enough times to get your attention." Tony smiled relaxing in his seat. "I was wondering, since we're alone again. Would you care to go on another breakfast outing with me?"

"Tony," Ziva said looking up at him. "I told you. We aren't going on anymore dates."

"No, you said we weren't going to kiss anymore. Until our wedding."

"And who said we are going to have a wedding?"

"No one yet." Tony smiled. Ziva bit her bottom lip and smiled at him.

"Yes, I guess we can."

"All right! Great! When?"

"Well, since tomorrow is Saturday, do you want to meet at my apartment at 8? I can make something."

"Ziva David, I thought you never invited anyone to your apartment."

"Well I guess you are the exception." Ziva smiled back. "Is it a deal?"

"See you at 8." Tony smiled getting up and grabbing his bag. He turned his desk light off and walked out of the Squad Room. Ziva smiled to herself as she heard the elevator door open.

"Hey, where's Ziva?" She heard Alyssa's voice ask.

"Still working." Tony answered. Ziva imagined the two swapping places and knew Alyssa was close to the Squad Room as the elevator door closed.

"Hey," Alyssa said rounding the corner and facing Ziva's desk.

"Hey!" Ziva said waking up from her daze. She stood up and grabbed her bag, turning off her desk light. "Did you finish all of your assignments?"

"Yes. I always do." Alyssa said.

"Good." They walked to the elevator. "Hey...Tony is coming over tomorrow morning."

"Really? What time?"

"I said around 8."

"Wait...so YOU invited HIM?" Alyssa asked in excitement.

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you like him?" They got into the elevator.

"As a friend, yes."

"Nothing more?"

"No. Nothing more."

* * *

Tony knocked on Ziva's apartment the next morning at 8. After a few seconds he heard footsteps coming to the door. When the door opened, he smiled to see Ziva.

"Come in. I was just waking up Alyssa. We went to bed later than usual."

"Oh, that's fine. You should let her sleep."

"She will not be down for awhile. She takes a long time to get out of bed." Ziva laughed to herself. "She reminds me of someone else I know."

"Ha. Ha." Tony said knowing it was him she was talking about.

"Well, I have some bagels out on the table. The eggs are still cooking. How do you like yours done?"

"I like over-easy." Tony smiled as he walked in, taking his shoes off. He placed them behind the door and walked into the kitchen. "Would you like any help?" He asked grabbing a blue-berry bagel from the basket on the bar.

"No. Thank you though." Ziva said returning to the eggs. "Would you like any coffee. I made some earlier this morning."

"Sure. I can pour myself a cup. Where are your mugs?" Tony asked.

"In that cupboard above the coffee maker." Ziva said as she pointed behind her. Tony opened the cupboard and grabbed a cup. He poured himself a cup and sat back down at the bar. When Ziva came to sit next to him, she put a plate of eggs in front of him.

"Thank you. This is very nice."

"You are welcome." Ziva smiled. They both began eating in silence.

"Do you have anything you want to talk about?" Tony asked Ziva after awhile.

"Actually," Ziva said taking a small bit of a bagel. "Alyssa and I were aruging last night about what your favorite movie was."

"I don't have a favorite."

"Really?" Ziva laughed. "I defiantly thought it was Pirates of the Caribbean."

"No, that's your favorite." Tony laughed.

"I do not have a favorite either, Tony. I am not like you." Ziva said. "Although, I did get a few movies we could watch. Are you interested?"

"Depends on what you got." Tony smirked.

"I got Les Misérables, Men in Black, and Avengers."

"Let's watch THE Avengers." Tony smiled.

"Good choice." A voice said coming into the kitchen. Ziva and Tony looked up to see Alyssa. "Have you guys kissed yet? You're sitting awfully close." Ziva blushed.

"Go get your coffee and put some clothes on." Ziva laughed.

"I do have clothes on."

"Your pajamas. Put something on suitable for guests."

"Tony doesn't care. Right, Tony?" Alyssa smirked grabbing a cup and pouring herself some coffee. "Anyway, you never answered my question. Have you guys kissed yet?"

"No we have not." Ziva said.

"Just a suggestion, but you should. You defiantly should."

"Thank you for the suggestion. Now go put some clothes on like I told you 5 minutes ago." Alyssa smirked and walked out of the kitchen with her coffee in hand.

* * *

"What were you guys doing last night?" Tony asked Ziva while the previews were going on. He normally didn't like the previews, but this time, he didn't mind them because he was with Ziva. HIS Ziva. He was almost sure he was in love with this...ninja.

"We just talked. Mostly about school. She talked a lot about this guy, Tharian. It kind of worries me. I don't want her dating yet."

"Why not? She's 13."

"13 is way too young to be dating. I would say 15 is the youngest to be dating."

"15? Why 15?"

"Well why 13?"

"Because, that's the time hormones start going crazy! It's just...the right time!"

"Hormones can be deceiving Tony. I do not want her to make any mistakes she will regret."

"Oh I see. You are sounding like a mother."

"Well I kind of am one, right?" Tony smiled at her.

"Do you want anymore kids?"

"We have already been through this Tony. Of course I do. I just do not think now is the right time for that."

"Well, when do you think the right time is?"

"Well of course after I get married. It is a Jewish law not to have kids before marriage."

"Have you found the right person yet?"

"I do not know. Why are you all of sudden interested in my sex life?" Tony laughed.

"Oh, it's just...we've known each other for almost 10 years Ziva."

"And...you believe that we are destined for each other because of that?" Ziva challenged.

"Maybe." Tony said smiling as the movie began.


	15. Chapter 14

"To-Tony?" Alyssa's voice trembled as her hand shook. She had never been the scared before except when her parents died. She had never been so alone. She needed someone more than ever.

Tony could hear the sound of heavy breathing from the other line. "Alyssa? Where are you? Ziva is worried sick!"

"Please, Tony. I'm scared. Please." Alyssa said. She couldn't believe how stupid she could be. Why did she even fall for that cab driver?

Ziva grabbed Tony's phone from his hands. "Alyssa, where are you?" There was no answer. After 10 seconds of not hearing anything, Ziva took the phone away from her ear. "She hung up."

"She called me for a reason, Ziva." Tony said annoyed and grabbing his phone from her hands. "McGeek, can you trace that call?"

"Already on it, Tony." Tim answered the older agent. "She is...in an alleyway. The one closet to Sheetz."

"DiNozzo, you're driving." Gibbs said walking in and throwing the keys to Tony. Tony barley caught them, which caused a smirk from Ziva. He glared at her.

"Boss?" McGee questioned. "What if she's in danger?"

"Oh right, Elf-Lord, that's probably why Ziva and I are going with him." Gibbs grabbed his coat from his desk chair. "McGee, you stay here and contact me if there are any problems."

"On it, Boss." McGee said sitting up and looking at his computer screen. Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs walked to the elevator and walked in when the doors opened.

"Tony, I want you to get her out safe. Send me a signal if there's danger." Gibbs said looking at Tony.

"Got it, Boss." Tony said noticing a concerned look on Ziva's face. "Hey, we're gonna get him. Okay?" Tony smiled. "I promise."

* * *

_NCIS_

Alyssa was cold. She could see her breath. She wished Ziva hadn't ansered the phone. She just wanted to talk to Tony. He would understand what she did. She didn't want to risk calling him again though, in case Zova was still with him.

"Hey, bitch!" A voice called causing her to look up and shiver with fear. It was him. Why was he hear? What did he want from her? She began to scoot back slowly. He only laughed. "You can't go anywhere." He said throwing an empty beer bottle at her. She moved her head just enough so it could only slice her cheek. It shattered behind her. She whimpered as the glass broke. She put her hand down but winced in pain as she felt a piece of glass crawl into her skin. The only thing she had on was a camisaul and underwear. They were no use though because they were soaking wet from the rain.

"Hey!" A new, but familiar voice shouted. Alyssa looked up.

"Tony! NO!" She screamed. "He'll kill you!"

Tony ignored her pleas and pulled out his gun. "Get away from her you bastard, or I'll shoot."

"She's right you know." The older man laughed. "You should save yourself and run."

"You don't know what you're up against." Tony said. Then he spoke into the earpiece. "Back-up Gibbs. I need back-up."

"On it, Tony." Gibbs said back to him. Alyssa shook with fear and cold. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"I have help coming. You're in no state to run." Tony called to the man.

"Tonny." Alyssa whimpered as Gibbs and Ziva came around the corner.

"Drop your weapon!" Gibbs called to the man. Tony put his gun back in it's place and ran over to Alyssa, who was now at the point of hyperventilation.

"Tony," She whispered as he brought her closer to his warm body. He could feel her shaking in his arms. He wasn't sure if it was from fear, the cold, or both. He just held her close to him. When he heard a gunshot being fired, he looked up to see Gibbs with his gun pointed and the man dropping to the ground. Ziva ran over to the pair and bent down to Alyssa, who was now crying.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything is okay now." Tony said to Alyssa. Ziva stood up and walked over to Gibbs.

"We need some blankets, but I am pretty sure she is in good hands now." She smiled and looked back at the pair.

* * *

_NCIS_

"To-Tony." Alyssa said waking up. She opened her eyes. Finally she wasn't warm. Finally she wasn't in wet clothes. She felt a hand touch her forehead, then both of her cheeks. "Zi-Ziva?" She asked taking the warm hand into hers.

"Hello." Ziva's soft voice soothed her trembling. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore." Alyssa said. "Where's Tony?"

"He's sleeping on the couch." Ziva said loosening Alyssa's grip from her hand. "I have some soup for you. You should eat some."

"Thanks Ziva." Alyssa smiled. Ziva helped her sit up and prop her pillows up so she could eat. Ziva handed her the bowl. "This is my favorite. Mom would always give me some when I was sick."

"So did my mother." Ziva smiled as she took Alyssa's hand. "Eat." Ziva got up and was about to walk to the door.

"Please stay. I want someone here with me." Alyssa said. Ziva looked back at her and smiled.

"Of course." She said and walked back to the bed. Kneeling down, she waited until Alyssa was done with her soup. When Alyssa handed her the bowl Ziva put it on the nightstand and climbed beside her. She wrapped both arms around her and swayed back and forth.

"Alyssa," Ziva whispered combing her fingers through the teenager's hair. "I was so worried."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Promise me you will never do that again."

"I promise." Alyssa whispered, resting her head on Ziva's chest. "I will never do that ever again."

* * *

_NCIS_

_**If something goes without saying, let it. - Author Unknown**_


	16. Chapter 15

"Can you get Tony?" Alyssa asked Ziva after a little more of sitting there together. Ziva nodded and took her arm off of Alyssa, who shivered from the sudden movement.

"Sorry." Ziva said placing her hand on Alyssa's forehead. Alyssa smiled at her.

"It's okay. Just bring the blankets closer to me." Ziva took the covers and covered Alyssa's body with them. "I think I hear Tony in the kitchen." Ziva chuckled.

"I will get him." She smiled and left the room. Alyssa closed her eyes for a few moments while she waited for Tony. She felt someone sit down on the edge of the bed. Alyssa opened her eyes.

"How you doing kiddo?" Tony asked softly.

"Better. I still feel a bit weak."

"That'll take awhile to get over." Tony said patting her legs. Alyssa smiled at him.

"I wanted to talk." She said looking down at her legs.

"Yeah, me too." Tony almost whispered. "Tell me everything."

"Well, I shouldn't have run out like that. And I know shouldn't trust every guy I see, even if he's nice and I'm sorry for-"

"Alyssa," Tony said grabbing her hand. "I don't want to hear apologies. I want to hear what happened." Alyssa sighed. Tony couldn't tell if it was a sigh of relief or just a regular sigh. He crawled up beside her and put a loving arm around her.

"I wanted to go to this party, I knew I wouldn't be allowed to go to, even if I asked. So...I called a cab while I was down in Abby's lab. And when the cab came, I told Abby that I had to go to a friend's house. She didn't ask any questions, so I left. Everything was fine. I gave the driver the address and even went to the party. He gave me his phone number so I could call him afterwards. I didn't think anything of it, so after the party, I called him. I told him how to get back to the NCIS building but, he didn't go there. He went in the alleyway by Sheetz. By that time, it was raining really hard." Alyssa took a deep breath and looked at Tony, who gave her an encouraging look as if to say, 'Go on. I'm still listening.' "He told me to strip down into my bra and underwear. When he wasn't looking, I put my phone in my camisaul. Just in case anything bad happened."

"Did he hurt you, Alyssa?" Tony asked softly combing his fingers through her hair. Alyssa shook her head.

"Not in the way you're thinking of." Alyssa said. "After he got out of the car, he grabbed me by the hair and threw me in the alleyway." Alyssa lifted the covers and lifted her shirt just enough to see a little bit of black and blue flesh. "It hurts like a bitch." She said pulling her shirt back down. "Anyway, after he stared at me for like forever...he said he'd be back with gasoline. I thought I was going to die, Tony." Alyssa looked up at Tony with watering eyes.

"I would never let that happen, Alyssa." Tony said bringing her closer to his side. He rested his head on the top of her head while she rested her head on his chest. "Never." He said as he began to massage her back. He pressed hard enough that it hurt but it was as if he was taking the pain that she felt away.

* * *

_NCIS_

**A Few Months Later (Alyssa is now 14)**

"Well this is very fancy, Tony." Ziva said smiling up at her date from across the table as she placed the cloth napkin on her lab.

"Is it too much?" Tony asked smiling.

"No, not at all." Ziva said as a waiter came over to their table.

"Hello. May I start either of you with a drink?"

"Could I have some white wine, please?" Ziva asked. The waiter nodded and wrote it down on his pad in his hands.

"And you sir?" The waiter asked looking at Tony.

"I'll have the same, thank you." Tony said. The waiter nodded his head and wrote something down on his pad.

"Do you two still need another minute?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Ziva siled. The waiter nodded and walked away to get their drinks. "The salmon looks really good. I might get that." Ziva said licking her lips. Tony laughed.

"I think I'll get some pizza." He joked.

"I do not think they serve that here, Tony." She chuckled. Tony looked at her and faked a frown. Ziva laughed as Tony looked back down at the menu.

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed. "I'll get the famous Italian pasta!"

"That sounds good." Ziva said just as the waiter came over wither their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked handing their drinks.

"Yes. I would like the Italian pasta." Tony said handing the waiter his menu.

"I would like to try the salmon." Ziva said handing him hers.

"All right. That will be right up for you!" The waiter smiled and walked off to get their food. Ziva took a sip of her wine.

"How is Alyssa doing in school these days?"

"She is a great student. Her last report card had all A's." Ziva smiled.

"How is she doing after that incident?"

"She occassionally has nightmares, but they are not as bad as they used to be. And she is pretty quiet about them. I try asking her about them in the morning, but she will not tell me."

"That's normal, Zee." Tony said. "Soon the nightmares will go away."

"Tony, I noticed that she has a connection with you. Maybe you can talk to her about the dreams. She does seem to tell you a lot of things."

"Yeah, she does. I could try getting to her." Tony smiled as the waiter came back with their food. Tony licked his lips. "I've never been this hungry before."

"Yes, I believe you have." Ziva smiled. "Every morning."

"Ah. That's true." Tony smiled as he took a bite of his pasta. Ziva took a bite of her salmon.

_NCIS_

"Thank you, Tony. This was very nice."

"You're welcome Zee." Tony smiled. "Would you excuse me? I have to use the bathroom." Ziva nodded. After a few moments, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!"

_Abby?_ Ziva thought as she looked to the direction of the voice. Abby was on the stage in the resturant. She was smiling down at Ziva. _What is she doing here?_

"My colleague and friend would like to make an announcement." Ziva gave her a questioning look.

_I do not have a speech to give. _She thought. _And I do not know anyone here._ Before Ziva could open her mouth though, a new person had come onto the stage. It was Tony.

"I don't know why all of you are here. I don't even care why most of you are here. But there is one person here who I know is meant to be here. She is meant to be in my life. I've spent 10 years working with her. I like to call her my ninja." Tony laughed at this. "But today, on this fine evening, I have something to offer to her. Something permanment. A life with me. The crazy Tony DiNozzo. I know I may not be your number one choice, Ziva David, but you are my number one choice. So...with great pleasure I ask you, Ziva David, will you give me the honor and pleasure to be my wife? Forever." Tony opened the box he was holding. Inside it, a ring glimmered so brightly, the whole room lit up. Ziva just stared at him in anger, in awe, and in pure happiness. "I can't live without you Ziva."


	17. Chapter 16

**I have to say, that was one of my favorite chapters to write...and I can't believe I'm on Chapter 16 already! I've never done this long of a story! Thank you so much for keeping up with it! I just wanna keep writing and writing! I have many more ideas and this is only the beginning! xD**

* * *

"Well, what did you say?" Alyssa asked when Ziva walked through the door later that night. Alyssa got up off the couch and ran to her. Ziva smiled and closed the door. She held up her left hand and showed Alyssa the ring. "OH MY GOD! YOU SAID YES!" Alyssa exclaimed hugging her. Ziva laughed.

"Yes, I did."

"When is the wedding? Me and Abby can plan it! When are you having kids? Me and Abby can plan the rooms and stuff as well."

"Woah. Slow down. We have not even gotten that far yet." Ziva said holding up her hand to prevent the teenager from talking.

"You should have it on Valentine's Day. That would be so adorable!"

"That is way too close." Ziva protested going into her room and changing into something easier to wear.

"But, it'd be so cute!" Alyssa whined. "Have you talked to Gibbs? Does he know?"

"Well, Abby knows, so I would assume Gibbs knows." Ziva said coming out of her room and standing in front of the teenager. "What did you have for dinner?"

"Oh, I had some leftover pizza Tony brought over the other night. It was kind of disgusting."

"Did you have anything healthy?"

"That is healthy!" Alyssa said.

"That...has a lot of fat." Ziva said. "Did you have any salad?"

"No, I didn't know there was any?"

"There was not. I did not think I had to make everything for a 14 year old."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Alyssa said sitting down on the couch and watching her show.

"What did you do all night?" Ziva questioned.

"Watch TV. Use my laptop...why?"

"Did you go outside at all?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you cannot just stay inside all day."

"Oh yes I can."

"What I meant was, it is not good for you." Alyssa looked up at her.

"What has gotten into you? Worrying about my health and shit. This isn't like you."

"Alyssa," Ziva giving her a look. "You will not speak to me like that. I am just being a concerned mother."

"Mother?" Alyssa said getting up. "You are not my mother! If you have forgotten, my mother happens to be dead!"

"Yes, Alyssa. I do remember that. But I adopted you remember?" Alyssa stared at Ziva for a few moments.

"I'm sorry." She said sitting back down in the couch. "Just...a bad day at school."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Ziva asked walking around the couch and sitting beside Alyssa.

"Not really." Alyssa said not looking at her. "I'm going to bed." And with that she got up and walked out of the living room. Ziva heard a door shut and closed her eyes rubbing them with her fingers.

_Why is parenting so hard?_ She questioned.

* * *

_NCIS_

"Hey, Abbs. Sorry I'm late!" Alyssa called to her boss coming into the lab and throwing her backpack down by the door. Abby looked up from her computer.

"Where have you been? You're never late for work!"

"Sorry, my Science teacher kept me later than usual. She said I wasn't doing so well in her class." Abby gave her questioning look.

"If this is too much for you, Lyssa, you can just tell me." Abby said.

"It's not too much! My grade is a C, so I'm not too worried.

"A C? Alyssa, that's not like you." Abby said. "Come on. Tell me what's wrong."

"Why does something have to be wrong? Maybe it's a hard class." Alyssa challenged. Abby put her controller down.

"All right, you never snap at me. Now I know something is wrong."

"Abby, I'm fine. What's the case like?"

"It's an ugly one. Maybe you should sit this one out." Abby said turning her back to Alyssa.

"Abby, I'm not taking a break. So you can stop and tell me what I need to do." Alyssa snapped.

"Okay, no. There is defiantly something wrong with you." Abby said grabbing Alyssa's hand and dragging her into the elevator.

"Abby, stop. Where are you taking me?" Alyssa asked as Abby was about to push a button. Alyssa put her hand out to stop her. Abby knocked her hand out of the way and pushed the number two button.

"To see someone else other than your boss. I think you need to talk some things out."

"Abby! I told you, I'm fine! Please! Just stop!" Alyssa cried out. Abby looked at her and shook her head.

"Something is wrong. And you are going to talk to someone till you get it resolved." Alyssa sighed. She was almost thankful Abby wasn't making her work. She did need a break. Things were getting a little too hectic for her liking and she needed sleep. When the elevator door opened, Abby grabbed Alyssa's hand and again dragged her along the room. When the reached the team Squad Room she stopped. "Ahem." Abby said. Tony and Ziva looked up.

"Hey, Abbs. What's up?" Tony asked.

"Someone needs to talk to her other than me. She's hiding something from me." Abby said.

"I'm not hiding anything from you Abby!" Alyssa yelled. "I don't keep secrets! Okay? I'm not like that!"

"Alyssa?" Ziva said getting up from her seat and walking toward them. "Why are you yelling?"

"What?" Alyssa asked.

"Hey, Alyssa, would you help me with this?" Tony asked the teenager. Alyssa looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." She said walking over to his desk. He pulled a chair over and made her sit down. When she did, he looked her in the eyes.

"Try taking a nap." He said quietly. Alyssa nodded and put her head on his desk and fell asleep instantly.

"What happened?" Ziva asked Abby.

"Well, she came into work late, which is very rare for Alyssa," Ziva nodded. "So I asked her why she was late and she said her teacher kept her late because apparently she isn't doing well in her Science class."

"Science? But that is her favorite class!" Ziva said.

"Yeah, I know. But...I mean...it's not bad. She said she has a C."

"A C is bad for her, Abby. Something must be up." Tony said looking down at the sleeping teenager on his desk.

"How about we just let her alone. Maybe she will tell us when she wakes up." Ziva directed toward Tony then she looked at Abby. "We will send her down her when she wakes."

"Please, if she's too tired, tell her to sleep more. She looked horrible when she came in."

"All right, Abby." Tony said. Abby gave one more look at the teenager before going back down to her lab.

* * *

"Hey, Alyssa." Ziva walked into the teenager girl's room, who was rubbing her stomach. "Are you okay?" Ziva asked sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"What?" Alyssa asked taking her hand off her stomach and looked up at Ziva as if she was caught doing something she wasn't. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Alyssa, what is wrong with you? You are acting very strange."

"Oh...I'm just tired."

"Tired of what?" The question caught Alyssa off guard and she looked into Ziva's eyes. She took a deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said quietly. "I lied when I said I was home all night, last weekend. You know...when Tony proposed?"

"Well, I know you were lying, but I did not push anything. Were you at your boyfriend's house?"

"Well...uhm...yeah kinda."

"It is a yes, or no question, Alyssa."

"Okay...fine. Yes I was at Johna's house." Alyssa said tiredly. "And we had sex. Obviously." She muttered the last part. then looked up at Ziva who was staring at her. "Look, Ziva, I'm sorry. I'll go find somewhere else to live." Alyssa said getting up and about to walk out of the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I'm sure you don't need another kid in this house. And I was irresponsible so...I'm sure you don't need that either. An irresponsible teenager."

"Alyssa," Ziva said from the girl's bed. "Get over here." Alyssa walked over to the older adult who embraced her. "You are not leaving. I will help you get through this."

"I'm scared. I...I can't do this."

"Of course you can."

"I love you, Mom." Alyssa said quietly.

"I love you too, Tateleh." Alyssa let go of Ziva.

"What?"

"That means, 'little darling' in Hebrew." Ziva said. Alyssa smiled and gave her another hug.

* * *

**fdaslj;sjda its here! the time has come. for stuff to happen. good stuff? you'll be the judge of that! xD**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Ahhh! So Alyssa is pregnant! xD Hope you like the next chapter! xD**

* * *

**_NCIS_**

"Hey Alyssa, it's time to wake up."

"No." Alyssa said rolling over away from Ziva. "Baby needs more sleep." Ziva chuckled to herself at this.

"Alyssa, come on." She said in a serious tone.

"I'm tired." Alyssa whined.

"And you think I am not? It is time to become an adult, Alyssa. You have a baby inside of you." Alyssa jumped out of bed and ran past Ziva. She ran to the bathroom kneeling beside the toilet. Ziva ran after her, sat down beside her and grabbed her hair before she threw up. She got up again.

"God, this is disgusting." Alyssa when Ziva sat down beside her again and handed her a washcloth. "Thanks." Alyssa said wiping her mouth.

"Morning sickness." Ziva smiled. "The first time is always the worst." Alyssa groaned as she put her head on Ziva's shoulder while waiting for her stomach to throw up again. Ziva made small circles on the girl's back with her fingers. After sitting there for about 30 seconds, Alyssa felt another jolt in her stomach. She leaned over the toilet and let the contents spill out, while Ziva held her hair. Alyssa wiped her mouth again and leaned back into Ziva's chest.

"I hate this." Alyssa said sleepily.

"Who does not?" Ziva asked. Alyssa smiled. "Hey...guess what I found out yesterday?"

"Hmm?" Alyssa asked still resting in Ziva's arms.

"I am also pregnant."

"Really?" Alyssa asked still not getting up. Ziva nodded, even though Alyssa couldn't see.

"So we can go through this together, yes?" Alyssa smiled and turned around to give Ziva a hug. She let go after a few seconds.

"Why aren't you getting morning sickness?"

"I might be a rare case." Ziva smiled planting a kiss on the top of her head. "What do you say to skipping school and coming to work with me? We can look up some things."

"Sure. Can I get a shower first?"

"We have two more hours. I will make a nice simple breakfast for us."

"Okay." Alyssa smiled. "I love you, Mom."

"Love you too." Ziva answered.

* * *

_NCIS_

"Tony," Alyssa said walking into the men's bathroom and saw Tony using the toilet. "I have to talk to you." She locked the door.

"Okay," Tony said looking up. "Ziva coming in here is one thing, but a teenager? No. Get out."

"Tony, please." Alyssa pleaded. "I'm pregnant."

"Wait...what? No you aren't." Tony zipped up his pants and washed his hands. "Alyssa, you are not pregnant."

"Tony, I am. I have a baby growing inside of me."

"Okay, that's too much information. How?"

"Well my boyfriend stuck his-"

"Alyssa," He said putting his hand up to stop her from talking. "Stop being a smart-ass. Why did you have sex?"

"Because...because I wanted to be like everyone else."

"Are there any other girls pregnant?" Alyssa shook her head.

"They use protection."

"So? Why didn't you?"

"I didn't think I would get pregnant, Tony!"

"Well I'm sorry to break it to you, but sometimes when guys stick their penises into a girl's a vagina, the girl get pregnant. Because that's how you make babies. That's why married couples who want kids have sex. Now if you don't want kids, ya use protection."

"Thank you, Tony, for that descriptive explanation." Alyssa sarcastically said.

"Does Ziva know?" Alyssa nodded.

"That's why I was acting weird yesterday. I just found at school. I couldn't focus at all." Alyssa said leaning her back to the sink. "It's just too much to think about all at once, ya know?"

"Yes." Tony answered leaning back also.

"Tony, I can't go back there."

"To school? Yes you can."

"Tony, I can't go back there pregnant. Please. Talk Ziva and Gibbs out of it."

"I'll talk to Ziva."

"Thanks, Tony! Hey, can you come over tonight?"

"Depends if Ziva wants me to."

"Yeah, she does. She told me this morning." Alyssa lied.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Okay. Oh and stay for the night."

"Okay, okay. I will. Now let's go before someone suspects something." Alyssa smiled and gave him a hug.

_NCIS_

"Oh, hey Tony is coming over tonight." Alyssa said putting her feet on on Ziva's desk.

"Since when?" Ziva asked shoving Alyssa's feet off her desk annoyed.

"Since I asked him, Ziva." Alyssa said.

"I thought she knew." Tony called from his desk.

"She does now." Alyssa smiled and put her feet back up.

"Alyssa! You cannot just invite people to my house." Ziva said. Alyssa cleared her throat.

"And mine." Alyssa corrected.

"Well please ask before you invite people like Tony to my house."

"Hey, Ziva. Can Tony come over tonight?" Alyssa asked.

"Fine. I have nothing better to do then spend time with my fiance."

"Ziva, it'll be fun." Alyssa said taking her feet off Ziva's desk and rolled her chair over to Ziva. "And you can tell him!"

"Alyssa," Ziva said quietly.

"Ziva, it's time. I told him I was."

"Oh all right." Ziva agreed. Alyssa hugged her. "Now, can we make an appointment for the doctor's for you?"

"Uhm...sure. I guess."

"I'll go with you."

"Okay."

_NCIS_

"Hey, Tony." Alyssa smiled opening the door. "Ziva is in the kitchen making food for me. Come in."

"It's 10:00 at night."

"And I'm pregnant." Alyssa smiled.

"Oh right. Forgot about that." Tony smiled back as Alyssa shut the door behind him.

"Please, take off your shoes." Alyssa said looking down at his feet. "Ziva doesn't like a dirty floor."

"Hello, Tony." Ziva said coming up behind Alyssa. "I hope she is not being too rude to you. She is like this with most of my guests." Tony laughed.

"No, no. She's great." Tony said putting his shoes by the door and ruffling the girl's hair before walking over to Ziva, kissing her sweetly.

"Okay...do you guys mind? I mean...there's three bedrooms and a couch. Actually, I really don't want you have sex in my room but...go somewhere else and do that." Alyssa said pushing them away. Ziva laughed at this and patted the teenager's shoulder.

"We have had enough of that. For now." Ziva said looking up at Tony. He smiled at her.

"Where is my food?" Alyssa asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"In the kitchen. I made you a salad."

"Thanks." Alyssa smiled and ran into the kitchen to let the two talk.

"Hey." Tony said to his fiance.

"Hey." Ziva smiled back. "Come on. We have to talk."

"Good or bad?"

"Depends on how you take it." Ziva said as they sat down on the couch. She took and deep breath. "Tony, I am pregnant."

"Ziva...that's-"

"I know, it is a little early for having a baby in the family, but I think we could handle it."

"No no, Ziva. This is great! I'm sure we can do it!" Tony said. "Is...it's mine right?"

"Of course it is Tony! I would not-"

"Okay okay. Just making sure. Have you thought of any names?"

"I want to name her Tali."

"It's a girl?"

"Yes."

* * *

**_NCIS_  
**

**Holy shit. Have I really been gone for that long? So so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I didn't mean it. Here is a new update! hope you guys enjoy the cuteness of Tiva. More to come. I swear. Oh...btw...if you're looking for a ff with sex in it...this is not the one. just sayin. i don't want sex in this story. sex has been mentioned, you know what sex is, you know what happens, and you know babies come from sex, so...yeah. that's my little lecture. Have a good NCIS day! xD**

"How do you know? You can't be pregnant enough to know."

"I have a feeling it is a girl."

"Okay. We can name her Tali." Tony smiled and hugged his fiance. "We're going to be a family." Ziva sighed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"A family, yes."


	19. Chapter 18

**Oh my Goda! 18 chapters already?! No way! This is great! Thanks so much guys! xD This chapter...well...you'll just have to see:) enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Alyssa and Ziva David?" A nurse called.

"Da-veed." Alyssa muttered under her breath as she and Ziva got up. Tony was right behind them.

"How are you two feeling?" The nurse asked.

"Fine." Alyssa said.

"Nothing unusual?"

"Everything is unusual. I'm not used to having a baby growing inside of me, bitch." Alyssa thought. "Oh and also...I thought we weren't supposed to have our periods while we were pregnant. The hell? And then...those sharp menstrual cramps? Yeah...I thought those would go away too. So...everything is unusual."

"All right if you two could just come in here." The nurse stepped inside a room and let Ziva, Alyssa, and Tony walk in. "We'll start with the...oldest. Ziva if you could please lay down in this chair." Ziva nodded and climbed up while Tony sat in the chair beside her. The nurse put a towel over Ziva's legs so gel wouldn't get everywhere. Ziva lifted up her shirt and let the nurse apply the gel to her stomach. "Well there is the heart." The nurse said pointing to the screen. There was a movement of up and down motion. Ziva looked at Tony and smiled. "Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" Ziva and Tony nodded. The nurse moved down her stomach. "Well there are the legs, and there is nothing in between them so it looks like it's a girl! And she looks completely healthy. Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Tony said as Ziva wiped the gel from her stomach with the towel on her stomach.

"All right, Alyssa. Your turn." The nurse said as Ziva got down from the chair. Alyssa replaced her. The nurse put the towel on and Alyssa lifted up her shirt. The nurse put the gel on and began moving along her stomach.

"Why isn't anything showing up?" Alyssa asked.

"I'll be right back. Let me get the doctor." Alyssa nodded to scared to say anything. After a few moments of waiting the doctor came in.

"Well, let's check this out again. It might just be a little mistake." He said coming over to Alyssa's side. He moved the transducer across her stomach. Still nothing showed up. "Have you had any vaginal bleeding?"

"Yes. But that's normal right?"

"Yes. It can be, unless it comes out as clots. That's not normal."

"I...I didn't really take notice."

"How about any abnormal cramps?"

"I thought that was normal too. Cause you know the baby is growing?" Alyssa said in annoyance. "Look, can you just tell me what's going on?"

"We think you have had a miscarriage."

"A...what?"

"A miscar-"

"I heard what you said...but I can't. I'm not old enough."

"Actually, you're more at risk to have one than anyone else." Alyssa didn't know what to say.

"We're so sorry. We'll let you be."

"I want to leave." Alyssa said wiping the gel off her stomach and climbing down from the chair. "I need to leave." Ziva walked over to Alyssa and put an arm around her.

"Ziva, you leave with her. I'll take care of things here."

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva said guiding Alyssa out of the room.

* * *

"Hot chocolate or tea?" Ziva called from the kitchen.

"Tea." Alyssa called back still looking at the TV. She wasn't really watching anything. Just staring at it deep in thought. A few moments, she felt someone sit beside her.

"Here you go." Ziva said handing her the hot cup.

"Thanks." Alyssa said quietly.

"You are welcome. What are you watching?"

"I don't even know. I just..."

"Wanted background noise?"

"Why did this happen?" Alyssa asked looking up at Ziva.

"Maybe you were not meant to have a baby yet." Alyssa looked back down. "I know that does not make things any better, darling." Ziva embraced the girl and hugged her tightly. "I am sorry." Alyssa finally let the tears fall down and cried.

"First I get pregnant, and now...now I get a miscarriage."

"I know. I know it is hard. But...at least you do not have to go through all the pain of child-birth." Alyssa smiled.

"No, but you do." Ziva smiled back. There was a comfortable pause.

"Would you like some ice-cream?" Ziva asked Alyssa.

"It's like...only noon." Alyssa protested.

"And there is a problem with that?" Alyssa smiled at the older agent.

"No. Of course not."

"Okay. I will be right back." Ziva said patting Alyssa's leg. Alyssa smiled and waited for Ziva to walk away before she got up herself and ran to the bathroom and shut the door. Once the door was locked, Alyssa sat against the door and wept.

"Mom, I miss you so much." Alyssa said quietly, "I'm so alone. You used to be able to stop my crying. You were...perfect. Why did you have die?" She wiped her eyes and went to the sink. She lifted her shirt to reveal the still pregnant stomach. "I'm sorry baby." Alyssa whispered. "I'm sorry if I didn't take care of you." Pulling down her shirt, she leaned into the sink and stared at her reflection. The tears began to fall again. She stuck her finger down her throat and threw up in the sink.

"Alyssa?" Ziva's voice called from the bottom of the stairs. Alyssa washed her hands and opened the bathroom door. She ran down the stairs to meet Ziva.

"Sorry, I had to use the bathroom."

"You were in there for 10 minutes. Are you okay?" Alyssa nodded giving her a fake smile. Ziva wrapped her arm around Alyssa and they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'll update soon! Thanks for sticking with me!**


	20. Chapter 19

**So I was reading through reviews and one from a guest was saying that Alyssa running into the NCIS building is unrealistic. That is FALSE! It is possible. She would need a visitor's badge, but it IS realistic. Anyway...for next chapter! xD**

* * *

"Hey, don't you have work?" Ziva asked peering into Alyssa's room two weeks later.

"What?"

"Work, Alyssa."

"Oh no I don't have work. I mean...I do, but I don't feel good. Abby told me to stay home."

"Alyssa." Ziva said not buying what the teenager was saying.

"I can't go. Okay? I don't feel well. I'll go tomorrow."

"What do you plan on doing all day?"

"Sleeping."

"You have been doing that for the past two weeks, Alyssa."

"Well maybe it's cause I'm tired."

"Alyssa, I think you should just go into work today and talk to Abby."

"And how is she gonna help? She's never had a miscarriage. I don't even think she's even had a boyfriend!"

"Yes she has." Alyssa just stared at her. "My point is, you need to talk to someone and obviously I am not the one to talk to."

"I don't know if I can talk to her. She's too innocent. I don't want to break that bubble."

"Alyssa, you are hurting right now. You are hiding everything in and that is not good."

"I'll be fine. I've handled it well so far."

"No you have not. Please, just go talk to Abby."

~NCIS~

"Abby!" Alyssa called when she walked into the lab. "What do you need help with?"

"Alyssa!" The next thing Alyssa knew is she was being squeezed to death by her boss, Abby. "Ziva told me everything!" Abby let go of the girl. "How are you? Are you okay? Do you need to talk?"

"I'm done talking about it." Alyssa said. "I came here to work. What do you need?"

"Well," Abby handed Alyssa a box of evidence. "Go through this and see what you can find." Alyssa nodded and ran off into the the other part of the lab and began digging through it.

The day went past really fast and as Abby was closing down her lab, she saw Alyssa passed out on the couch in the other room.

"Alyssa," Abby whispered quietly when she reached her. She shook her by the side gently. Alyssa groaned and shoved Ziva's arm away. "Alyssa, come on. Ziva will be down here soon to take you home." Alyssa slowly sat up and looked at her boss. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked extremely tired. "Alyssa, were you crying?"

"Not that much." Alyssa lied. "Only a bit."

"Look, I know I'm probably not the best to talk to, but tell me whats going on in your brain."

"What if I'm never able to get pregnant again? Why is it always me? Am I so bad that God wants everything bad to happen to me? What did I do? Do I deserve this? Is this what I get for getting pregnant in the first place?" Alyssa blurted out. Tears were forming in her eyes and within seconds, they began to fall. "I'm sorry."

"Alyssa," Abby took a deep breath and sat next to the girl. "You do not deserve any of this. No one does." Alyssa moved closer and let Abby wrap an arm around her. "And trust me, God has beautiful plans for you because you," She pointed at Alyssa, "are a beautiful girl. You are not bad. Maybe you've made a couple of bad mistakes, but that does not make you a bad person."

"So why did he let bad things happen to me?"

"I'd like to think they make us stronger."

"I don't feel stronger."

"You will Sweetie, I promise." Alyssa hid her face in Abby's shoulder and cried while Abby did what she could by rubbing the girl's back.

"Abby!" Ziva called from the lab.

"In here, Ziva!" Abby called back. Alyssa looked up to see Ziva walking toward them.

"Good. You talked to her?"

"Yes. Maybe you could have her see a psychologist every so often." Abby suggested.

"I will talk to her." Ziva said as Alyssa got up.

"Sorry I didn't finish that evidence box." She said.

"It's okay. Just come back when you're ready."

"Thanks."

~NCIS~

"I liked that blue color on you, Ziva." Alyssa told Ziva during the big dress shopping day that weekend.

"Yeah, I did too but-" Ziva stopped. "Alyssa, look at that red and white dress."

"Oh my God, Ziva! They look like blood-stains! That would be perfect for you because you are an NCIS agent!"

"Oh my God is right." Ziva said walking towards it and looking at it more closely.

"No one else is ever interested in that dress because of the red." A woman said walking over to the pair. "Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes!" Ziva and Alyssa exclaimed. Once the woman got the dress in her grasp, she and Ziva walked into the dressing room. After a few moments, Ziva came out.

"Holy fucking shit." Alyssa exclaimed. Ziva looked absolute stunning. Her chest was covered with roses and white silk, which ran tightly across her hips showing her 3 month pregnant belly then flared out on the bottom. All over the dresss was dark red which looked significantly like blood stains. The dress had fit her perfectly. "Shit, Ziva. You have to get that one." Ziva laughed.

"Okay." She looked at the woman. "I think this one is the winner."

~NCIS~

"Hey, Gibbs." Alyssa greeted the older man when she opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"I think we should go out for a drive."

"That's fine with me. Let me just go tell Ziva really quick." She smiled. "Come in. I'll be one second." Gibbs walked in and waited for Alyssa to come back. "Hey Ziva, Gibbs is here and he wants me to go with him for a quick drive. I'll be back in an hour or so!" Alyssa said running into the living room.

"Fine with me." Ziva smiled. "Have fun." Alyssa smiled and ran back to Gibbs and they both walked out of the apartment. Gibbs unlocked the Ford Taurus and they both got in.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Alyssa asked.

"I think you know."

"How did you know?" Gibbs gave her look. "Oh, Abby. I should've known."

"She's worried about you."

"I know."

"The whole team is, Alyssa. And so am I."

"I'm fine. Just...stuck is all."

"Why are you stuck?"

"I don't know where to go from here. I mean...should I just keep going?"

"Keep going."

"But...something did happen. Something horrible!"

"I'm not saying to forget it. Just don't forget, you still have a whole life ahead of you."

"I guess."

"Look at Ziva. She's 33, getting married and is having a baby. You don't have to be 16 to get pregnant. You have time. Find that right guy."

"So are you saying Jonah isn't the right guy?"

"I don't know, is he?"

"I don't know anymore." Alyssa said sadly. "To be honest, I don't think he's all that cute."

"Why are you dating him?"

"Because he likes me."

"And you think you should go out with him because he likes you?"

"What if he's the only guy that'll ever like me, Gibbs?"

"That's not true! I'm sure there is that one perfect guy for you. Just give it time, kid." Alyssa smiled at Gibbs and gave him an awkward hug.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Not updating till I get more reviews. period.**


End file.
